


Misadventures

by Fallen_Angel1017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel1017/pseuds/Fallen_Angel1017
Summary: Jayden Frayie and Ashlyn Langly have gotten themselves mixed up with the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean and join them on their adventures. What happens when they fall for one another, will it all end in disaster or will they all get along ad save the world?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. What Have We Done?

Jayde POV

"Ashlyn for the last time. Wake up!" I yelled as I walk into her room. 

We'd known each other for a while. We we're basically sisters at this point. Though there was so much we didn't know about each other. 

Ashlyn groans as she sits up, "yeah yeah I'm up." She waves her hand at me and I leave her to get dressed. We had a hunt today. A Djinn, we think. 

I take a quick look at myself in the mirror, I had chosen a black and red flannel with a Nirvana shirt under it, some black ripped jeans, and my worn combat boots. I wasn't really one for clothes, only got the necessities. Really the only piece of jewelry I wore, was a necklace with a jade crystal. Kind of fitting isn't it? 

I sigh and go to yell at Ashlyn to get her lazy ass up but she was already coming out of her room. We had actually scored two hotel rooms instead of the usual motels shit shows we usually snag. I grab my things and my keys, meeting her in the hallway. 

"You ready?" I ask, throwing my hair to the side, I was over due for a cut. 

She nods, "yeah. Coffee first though?"

I roll my eyes jokingly, "coffee first." I head down to the lobby, turn our keys in and make my way out to my lovely 2007 red Dodge Challenger SRT. 

We throw our bags in the trunk where we have all of our hunting gear and climb into the car. I start her up and listen to the engine purr before taking off towards a coffee shop for Ashlyn. I swear she can be a mess if she doesn't have her coffee, I've learned that the hard way. 

"Hey Jay? You think we'll run into other hunters in the area?" Ashlyn asks, I smile at the nickname she's given me. As if Jayde wasn't short enough. 

I shrug, "I hope not. We don't need to get distracted. We just need to do the job and move onto the next."

I sip at my cappuccino and lean against the challengers hood as I watch an older model muscle car pull up to the shop. Two guys climb out and enter the shop. Man did I ever want to get a closer look at that car. It had to have been an older model of Chevy Impala. Beautiful car. Very well taken care of too. The two men sit down inside, the shorter one getting a cup of coffee and an apple pie and the taller one just got a coffee. He was holding a newspaper. Since when do younger guys read newspapers? 

I shrug and throw my cup out when I was finished and turn to Ashlyn, "ready? The quicker we start, the quicker we can get some sleep."

She seemed to be watching the two inside as I had been, but she nods after a minute. I climb back into the drivers seat and Ashlyn gets in next to me. I drive to the victims' wife's house. The couple was younger, late 20's. Luckily I could pass of as the husbands friend since I was 27. I go in alone and knock on the door. 

***skip***

"Thank you for your time Julie. I'm so sorry to hear about Greg." I say as I leave the house and head back out to my car to tell Ashlyn what I had found out. Just as I get to the car, the same Chevy Impala pulls up. The same two guys, now wearing suits, get out and head up to the door. I frown and climb into the driver's seat. 

I drive to the nearest motel and get our room. I throw myself on the bed, "I think those two guys are following us Ash."

Ashlyn looks up, "or maybe it's just coincidence? Don't worry about it. Let's just worry about the job."

I nod and get up, "yeah." I grab my wallet and phone, "I'll be back, you want anything to drink?"

Ashlyn shakes her head, "nah I'm good. Thanks though." 

I nod and head out. A nice cold beer sounded wonderful. I make my way to the nearest bar, not bothering to take the car. It was close enough to walk. 

As I near the bar I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything goes black.


	2. Attacked

Ashlyn POV

I sat in the hotel room for what seems like hours. 

"Where the hell are you Jayde" I mumble to myself as I walked over to the window to see if the car was out there. I get worried as the car was indeed still there. I pulled out my phone dialing her number. 

"This is Jayde, if I didn't answer it was cause I'm busy or I just don't care" I groan as I heard the beep

"Jayde where the hell are you!?" I yelled before ending the voicemail. After a few more minutes of waiting I grabbed my phone and walked out, grabbing the keys. Jayde was going to kill me after driving her car. 

"She better fucking not have went to the case without me" I groan and get in the Challenger, wow, now I know why she likes this car so much. It's nice. I sigh and drive to the nearest bar. She said she wanted a drink, I figured she would go there. 

I pull up to the bar and head inside. I take a seat at the bar and order myself a drink. 

I turn to the bartender, "hey. I was wondering if you've seen my friend around? She was coming here for a drink and never came back." I pull out my phone and pull up a picture of Jayde. It was her when she had her hair black and red, like mine. Only now hers is a dirty blonde and blue. 

The bartender shakes his head, "sorry sweetheart. Haven't seen anyone like her all night." He cleans out a shot glass, "you sure she was coming here?"

I nod, "this is the closest bar to our motel room, and she didn't take her car, so, yes. She would've come here."

The guy shrugs, "sorry kid. People been disappearing all the time here in Detroit. No surprise. Hope you find your friend though. She's kinda cute." The guy winks. 

I roll my eyes. I swear Jayde gets hit on and flirted with everywhere we go. I'm not even sure she likes it, I don't blame her, some of these men are relentless. Especially when they're drunk. 

I pay for my drink and go back outside. I shiver and pull my jean jacket tight around myself. Damn this Michigan weather was a thing of its own. Hot one minute, then five minutes later, cold as hell. I don't like it. 

I sigh and walk around the bar to make sure Jayde didn't get mugged and dragged into an alley. It's happened before. She should know better by now. 

Finding no evidence of Jayde even being here, I head back to the car. My foot kicks something and it flies a few inches. I look down to get a closer look at what I had kicked and notice that it's a jade crystal on a silver chain. 

"Jayde's necklace. But. She doesn't go anywhere without it." I pick it up and look around. She HAD to be close. But only having this to go off of. Was definitely a challenge. Thankfully though. I liked a challenge. 

****earlier****

Dean POV

I don't know if Sam had noticed but I'm pretty sure we're being followed by two girls. I saw the one, she looked like the older of the two, watching us from the coffee shop. They had a nice car, but obviously Baby was better in every way. No competition. 

"Dean?" Sam snaps his fingers in front of my face. 

I jump and look up, snapping out of my thoughts, "what?"

Sam rolls his eyes as he sits back, "daydreaming about strippers again?"

"For once Sammy. No. I'm thinking about those two girls who might be following us." I take a sip of my beer. 

"You don't think they're hunters do you?" Sam asks. 

I shrug, "maybe. But this was our hunt first."

****present****

I pull up to the bar and sit at the bar, ordering a shot of whisky. Sam was next to me reading up on the Djinn.

This girl with black and pink hair comes in and sits on the far side of the bar, asking the bartender questions about her missing friend. I catch a glimpse of the picture of her friend and see that it's the same girl from before. She was missing too? The girl leaves and I get up to follow, motioning for Sam to follow me. 

She circles around the bar a few times before stopping to pick something up, claiming that it belongs to her friend. 

"Excuse me. But did you say your friend was missing?" I ask, walking up behind her. Bad idea. 

She pulls out a knife, "who are you!?"

I throw my hands up, "hey whoa. I'm not here to hurt ya. We may be able to help you find your friend."

She lowers the knife, "how?"

I sigh, "you and your friend are hunters right?" She nods, so I continue, "and you're going after the Djinn?" Again, another nod, "most likely she's his next meal."

Sam punches my arm, "Dean!"

I ignore him, "we can help get her back."

She sighs and glances down at the necklace she had in her hand, "how do I know I can trust you two?"

I roll my eyes, "because my brother Sam and I are also hunters. Go figure right?" I sigh, "we know how to kill Djinn, we can save your friend before its too late."

She puts her knife away and nods, "fine. I'm Ashlyn. And I take it you're Dean?"

I smile a little and nod, "yep. And this is my little brother Sammy." I pull Sam into a headlock and give him a noogie. 

Sam groans and pulls away, "Dean I told you not to do that anymore."

I shrug and turn back to Ashlyn, "well let's go."

~~~~

We eventually find the Djinn hideout and I had the honor of killing the damn thing. We free the two victims the Djinn was feeding off of. Well. I freed one, and Ashlyn freed her friend. Jayde? I think? 

Ashlyn runs over and wakes her friend up. "Jayde!" Yep, I was right. 

Sam takes the other guy to the ambulance we had called while I stayed with Ashlyn. 

Jayde groans as she comes to, "where am I?"

Ashlyn smiles, "you're safe. The Djinn was feeding off of you, but Sam, Dean and I saved you."

Oh that pissed her off. 

Jayde looks at me and glares, "I would've been fine. I could've gotten myself out." Her eyes, I noticed, we're two different colors, one a bright cobalt blue, and the other a shade of green like my own. 

I roll my eyes, "yeah sure sweetheart. If we hadn't come along, you woulda been a goner."

She stands up, surprisingly having her strength back all at once, and gets in my face, "oh. And I suppose because I'm a girl that I have to have a big strong man come save me?" She scoffs, "newsflash dickbag, I've been doing this since I was born. I've known nothing else."

I frown, "you think I haven't been through the same? I was forced into this when I was a kid! I've been in this for over 20 years. I know what I'm doing! Unlike you who got herself kidnapped!" 

She goes to say something but Ashlyn stops her and hands her the necklace, "I found it outside the bar. I figured you'd want it back."

Jayde sighs and nods, "thanks Ash, I appreciate it." She slips the necklace on and turns to me again, "we aren't done."

I shrug and smirk, "alright sweet thing." I make my way upstairs to meet Sam, "goth chick is a feisty one."

Sam rolls his eyes, "whatever Dean." Ashlyn walks over to him and they start talking about, I dunno, nerd stuff?

I turn to see Jayde admiring Baby, "you touch her, and we're going to have problems."

She glances up at me, "I ain't gonna scratch your car." She looks back down to Baby, "what year?"

I grin and run my fingers along Baby's hood, "'67 Chevy Impala."

She nods, "nice. Very nice." 

"Not a bad car yourself. But Baby is better." I smirk. 

She scoffs, "yeah. Sure."

"Wanna bet? I'll race ya." I cross my arms, I already know I'm gonna win. 

She shrugs, "maybe one day. But Ashlyn and I need to get going, we have a case tomorrow and we need sleep." She says as she glances over to Ashlyn who nods. 

"Yeah we need sleep too. Dean. We should head out." Sam pats my shoulder with his massive hand.

"Sure whatever." Jayde steps away from Baby and her and Ashlyn leave in their car, which was pretty cool. But like I said, Baby is better. 

Sam and I climb into the car and I drive to where we were staying, another shifty motel. 

"So Jayde seems cool huh?" Sam asks as he kicks his shoes off, taking a seat on his bed. 

"Sure. If you like her type. You and Ashlyn seem to have a lot in common." I say, sending him a smirk over my shoulder. 

Sam doesn't say anything for a minute, then speaks up, "let's just get some sleep."

I just nod and lay back on my bed, waiting for sleep to come over me.


	3. Rivalries

Sam POV

I wake up to the bright light, I groan and open my eyes seeing Dean was already up. 

"Morning Sammy boy!" Dean says cheerfully. 

"Dean, it's seven in the morning!" I mumble as I sat up from the old looking bed. 

"Well... We have to beat the girls to another case" Dean says, picking up his suitcase. 

"Dean, there's more than one case, besides they could have left this town by now anyways" I say as he walks into the bathroom. 

"Trust me Sam, they aren't leaving anytime soon!" Dean yells through the door. I sigh and shake my head

"And you know?" I asked. Dean walks out in his suit. 

"Cause that Jayde girl told me last night!" Dean says walking over to his bag.

"Right, you sure you don't want to show off your hunting skills" I joke with a smirk. Dean looks up at me and glares. 

"Fine... We really didn't talk much...I slashed their tires" Dean answers still with a smirk. 

"You wh- Dean Winchester!" I yelled. Dean chuckles and smiles. 

"What? Told ya they won't be leaving anytime soon" Dean says patting me on the shoulder. 

"Great" I mumble. 

"Aw, is Sammy upset?" Dean says in a baby voice. I roll my eyes and grab my suit. 

"Not the time Dean." I said as I walk past him into the bathroom.

Jayde POV

"My baby! He popped my baby's tires!!!" I yelled. Ashlyn was just sitting in the hotel room watching me walk back and forth. Probably cause she knows if and when I'm pissed, you should leave me alone or you'll be sorry. 

"I'm gonna hurt his baby now!" I yell as I grab my knife. Will was about to grab it until I was stopped by Ashlyn. 

"Maybe we should just get new tires and let them be?" She asked looking at me. I shake my head glaring at her. 

"Damnit Ash what have I said about trusting people?" I say looking at her. 

"Never trust anyone but each other" She mumbles. I nod and grabbed my blade. 

"Exactly, now come on!" I yelled. She gets up and follows me outside. 

"They're at the hotel across the street" I mumble as I angrily walk across the street with Ashlyn following close behind. 

"I don't want to do this.. I don't want to die Jayde" Ashlyn whines. I groan and look back at her 

"One, Dean's not going to know, two you're not going to die, and three grow up and stop acting like a cry baby." I mumble as I place my blade on Dean's car. I grin as I placed a big scratch on the car. 

"Yep, we're gonna die" Ashlyn says. I turn around grabbing her arm and make a run for it. 

Sam POV

"So where should we go for lunch?" Dean asked as we walked out of the hotel room. 

"I don't know.. But anywhere that has more than burgers." I mumble. Dean chuckles but soon stops. I looked over at him confused and saw anger in his eyes. I turned to see what he's looking at and saw the scratch on baby. 

"Oh n-" 

"SON OF A BITCH" Dean yells, running over to baby. 

"Dean we could get paint for it" I spoke walking over to him slowly. Dean places a finger on the scratch sliding his finger on it. 

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna kill the girls" He mumbles. 

"Dean, I'm sure it wasn't the girls." I say looking at him. He sits up looking at me with anger. 

"No.. It wasn't both of them.. It was Jayde" Dean mumbles getting in the car. I slowly get in and Dean drives off from the hotel. 

Ashlyn POV

"Here's your food ladies" Our waiter says as he places down our order. We smiled and thanked the waiter as he walked off. 

"Hate that damn truck" Jayde mumbles. I sigh and nod. 

"But hey at least we get your car back by noon today" I said with a smile. She looked at me and rolled her eyes but smiled. 

"Yeah.. I guess" She says. Soon the bell to the door went off. I looked up and gasp. 

"Oh no" I mumbled.

Jayden looks up at me, "What?" She asked. I looked down. 

"Don't turn around." I mumbled looking at her. She turns and groans . 

"Look who we have here Sammy. " Dean says as they walk over to the table. Dean then sits down beside Jayde as Sam sits next to me. 

"So. You thought that you could scratch baby and get away with it?" Dean asked. Sam sighs and looks over at me. 

"I'm sorry for my brother" He whispers. I nod slowly and sigh. 

"He's like Jayde.. If not he is Jayde" I say quietly. Sam chuckles, Dean and Jayde look up and glare at us, making me chuckle. 

"Anyways.. I'm not letting you get away with that" Dean mumbles stealing a piece of bacon from my plate. 

"Hey! Steal her food!" I groan. Dean shrugs and takes a fry from Jayde's plate. 

"Hey!" Jayde yelled at Dean as I started to eat my French Toast. 

"Anyways.. How are you going to pay me back for baby?" Dean asked. 

"How are you going to pay for my car?" Jayde asked, looking at Dean. 

"I had a reason to slash your tires." Dean says looking at Jayde. 

"Then I had a reason to scratch baby" Jayde said with a smirk. Dean groans and looks away. I sigh and put money out on the table. 

"Here. Have this to buy paint for the scratch" I mumble. Dean takes the money and pockets it. 

"What, no. Dean, give Ashlyn her money back" Sam says looking at his brother. 

"No, she said to have it for the repairs for baby." Dean says. Sam sighs and looks down. 

"Thanks for the time, but Ashlyn and I must be heading out now," Jayde says as she pushes Dean out of the booth. She sits up and smirks. 

"Later Dean" She says walking out of the restaurant. Sam had a pen out writing something on a napkin. I sigh and wait not wanting to be rude.

"Hey um.. Here" He says as he hands me the napkin. He stands up letting me out of the booth. I looked down and saw it was a number. I looked up at him confused, he smiles and blushes. 

"It's uh.. It's my number" He says scratching the back of his neck. I smiled and pocket it. 

"Well, thanks Sam. I must be going now" I said walking to the door. As I walked out of the restaurant I walked up to the car and got it. 

"What took so long?" Jayde asked as she looked over at me. 

"Sam was taking forever" I sigh but grin. 

"Right" She says looking over at me before pulling out of the parking lot.


	4. Bad Feeling

Jayde POV

"I can't believe you gave them our money. Ash. That was supposed to be for gas and meals, not to mention motel rooms." I mutter as I drive the damn trash we're stuck with instead of my car. The car that I bust my ass to buy. 

"I'm sorry Jay but you keyed Dean's car." She says quietly. 

I pull over and turn the engine off, "he slashed my tires! He fucking deserved it!" I sigh and lay my head on the steering wheel, "I know you mean well. But we cannot trust them."

She doesn't say anything. I sigh and start the truck and start driving again. We were halfway to our next case, and I wanted to get there before those Winchesters did. If Dean wants a war. I'm gonna give it to him.

~~~~

A few hours of driving this old beat down truck, we reached the town of Fort Wayne, Indiana. It was a ghost case, that much we knew. I pull into a motel parking lot and sigh because SOMEONE had to go and give our money away. I get out and head inside, "how much for two nights?"

A gruff old man at the counter raised his eyebrow at me, "I'll give it to ya free if you do me a favor." He winks. 

I glare at him, "not a chance you old pervert." I storm out to the truck. Oh I wanted to smack him so badly. But I knew if I did, he'd probably be knocked unconscious. 

Ashlyn looks up from her laptop, "how much?"

I slam the door to the truck, "we're sleeping here." I grumble and drive to a bar. Maybe I can hustle some guys out of their money in pool or darts. 

Dean POV

"How much longer?" Sam asks.

I shrug, "shouldn't be too long. Maybe another twenty minutes. Then we should be in Fort Wayne. We would've been there earlier if SOMEONE hadn't keyed my damn car!" I'm still pissed off at Jayde for that. She keyed my baby! 

Sam nods, "do you think the girls will be there?" 

I look over and smirk, "Sam Winchester is that a blush I see?"

Sam turns away, "shut up."

I chuckle and playfully punch his arm, "oh come on Sammy. You like that Ashlyn girl. I know you do."

"And? What's so bad about that? You and Jayde would-"

"No. I don't have time for things like that Sam and you know it." I keep my eyes on the road.

~~~~

When we do eventually reach Fort Wayne, the first place I head to the motel and get us our rooms. I turn to Sam who was changing his shirt, "hey Sammy. What do you say we hit the bar? Ya know. Play some pool?"

Sam shrugs, "yeah sure. Shouldn't we be worried more about the case?"

"Oh come on Sam. Live a little. Have some fun." I grab my phone, "look. I'll go if you wanna stay here."

Sam sighs, obviously annoyed, but whatever, "fine I'm coming." He throws his flannel on and we head off. 

Luckily for us there was a bar right down the street. I pull up and see that same beaten up truck the girls drove off in, "great. They're here too."

Jayde POV

I had been playing pool for an hour and so far, I only had $30 in my pocket. That's nowhere near close to what we need. I had about $500 in cash before Ashlyn gave it all to Dean. That was for food, gas, motels, and clothes if we needed it. Now we had pretty much nothing. 

Ashlyn was asking around about the ghost haunting, see if anyone knew anything about it. So far nothing. I rack the balls and sit in a stool next to the pool table, waiting for anyone who wanted to play a round. 

"How much you betting?" I look up to see that familiar face. 

"I am not playing you Dean. What are you doing here?" I ask, not bothering to look at him. 

"Working a case. Of course. Why are you here?" He asks as he grabs a pool stick. 

"Same as you. But we got here first so beat it hot shot." I set my stick down on the pool table and go to meet with Ashlyn. 

Dean sighs, "tell you what. One round and a chance to win back your cash. That is.. If you're game?" He smirks. 

I know I'm going to regret this later, "fine. One round."

***30 minutes later***

"Sorry sweetheart but you're about to lose." Dean says with that shit eating grin of his. He takes the shot at the 8-ball and misses. He misses! 

"Don't get too cocky Winchester." I line up my shot. My last chance, we were a little too good and now we were both going after the 8. I pull back, and sink the 8-ball in the corner pocket, winning the game. 

"I'll take my cash now." I hold my hand out. 

Dean stood there, starstruck that he just lost, not only did he lose, but he lost to a girl. 

When he snaps out of it he grumbles about me beating him and hands me my wad of cash. I quickly counted it and it was all there. Good. 

"You got lucky." He says and we head over to Sam and Ashlyn who were just casually chatting away. 

Ashlyn looks up first and smiles, "hey. Who won?" 

I smirk as Dean crosses his arms and sulks, "we're not sleeping in that damn truck tonight."

Her smile got bigger, "awesome!" She perks up again, "Sam thought it would be a good idea to let me and him handle the haunting. Give you two a break ya know?"

I frown, "Ashlyn no. Either you and I do it, or no deal."

Sam looks up, "well I was thinking that you and Dean could drive back to Detroit and pick up your car. I paid for new tires. I felt bad for what my brother did."

My eyes widen, "oh.. Y-you didn't have to do that. I would've found a way to get it fixed."

Sam chuckles softly, "I wanted to. Please. Let us take care of it."

I sigh and turn to Ashlyn, "are you sure about this?"

She nods, "I'll be fine Jay."

I close my eyes and sigh, "alright fine. Just don't do anything stupid." I turn to Dean, "well? Let's go."

Dean sighs over exaggeratedly, "fine." He stomps out to his car like an upset child who had just been told he can't have a cookie. 

I sigh, "alright. If you don't hear from me in a few hours. Don't come lookin for me. And uh. Kick Dean's ass for me." I smirk and wink before following after Dean. 

Dean climbs into the drivers seat and I go to get in the passenger seat until he stops me, "uh no way. You're sitting in the back."

I scoff and get in the passenger seat anyway, "not a chance Winchester."

He rolls his eyes and starts to drive back to Detroit.

When I reach for the radio he smacks my hand, "driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake hole." 

"Her." I say simply. 

"What?" He asks, glancing over to me, then back at the road. 

"You said 'his'. I'm not a guy Dean." I sit back. 

Dean scoffs, "you're such a fucking smartass you know that!?"

I nod, "of course. Are you surprised? Or are you still upset about losing to me?"

"You're a total ass you know that?" He says sharply. 

"Let's just get my car and you can be rid of me and Ashlyn for good." I turn away to look out the passenger window. 

"No. Ya know what I wanna know why you're a bitch." He says, slowing the car down as if he were going to pull over. 

"Keep driving damnit! It's none of you're fucking business!" I sigh and try not to let tears form in my eyes, "I... I don't wanna talk about it."

Dean doesn't say a word and speeds back up again.


	5. Past Life

14 Years Ago Jayde POV

"Hey get back here you little brat!" One of the older kids screamed as I ran through the yard. 

"Get away from me!" I yell back and continue running. Normally Garth would be able to catch up with me. But I uh. Kinda tied his shoes together. 

Garth didn't live here like I did though. He just bullies kids and I try to stop him. 

Normally North Star was a nice place to be. But I didn't wanna be here. I was escaping tonight. 

Usually we were sent right to bed after dinner and the played card games like poker or sometimes I've heard them play uno while they were drunk. I wonder why tonight was different. Whatever. It didn't matter. I was leaving one way or another, and they aren't gonna stop me. 

I grab a small duffel and gather only what I wanted to keep, which to be honest, wasn't that much. Just a few band shirts. Just clothes in general. I didn't really have much, mainly because they didn't let us have very much. I did have a book that I've hidden from the workers for years. It was my favorite. It was Hatchet by Gary Paulsen. I would read it at night to help myself sleep. It was about ready to fall apart from how many times I've read it. But I was taking it with me still. 

After packing everything I wanted to bring, I made my escape, which was fairly easy. The orphanage didn't have any security system or guard dogs, or anything really. The only problem was, where was I going? I know I wanted to head towards Pike Creek. So that's where I started walking to. 

***1 year later***

I had done it. I was finally free from the damn orphanage. They officially stopped looking for me a month back. About damn time too. I finally got a job working on building houses. Making some money to afford food. The guys had sent me for a coffee run. While I was waiting, this guy wouldn't stop staring at me. 

I turn to him, "can I help you?"

The guy shakes his head and stands up straight, "I'm sorry. I just. I feel like I've seen you before."

I shake my head, "not sure from where."

His eyes widen, "yeah that's right. You were on the news. You're the girl that ran away from the orphanage in North Star."

I hesitate, "no I'm sorry. You've got me mixed up with someone else."

He puts his hands on his hips and shakes a finger at me, "no it's definitely you." He sighs, "look. I just wanna talk." He writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me, "why don't we talk over dinner? It's a local diner. Meet me there at 6?"

I hesitate but sigh, "ok. But I gotta get back." I grab the tray of coffee. 

He nods and smiles, "I look forward to seeing you later."

I nod and head back to the build site.

A few hours later I meet up with the guy from the coffee shop. He was older, in his late 20's or something like that.

He smiles as I walk over to him, "you made it."

I nod, "yeah. I did."

He holds out his hand and I shake it, "I'm Nick. I don't think I properly introduced myself earlier."

I shrug, "it's ok. I'm Jayden. But everyone seems to call me Jayde." 

He smiles and we head inside. We sit in a small booth by the window. He hands me a menu and smiles again, "order anything you want. Please. My treat."

I look up at him, "you're gonna send me back, aren't you?"

He frowns, "I just wanna talk." 

I sigh, "about what?"

"Well? Who's your favorite band?" He asks as he points to my Nirvana shirt. 

I shrug, "I don't really have a favorite actually. I don't get to listen to music very often. But I know I really love it."

He nods and smiles, "yeah I don't think I really have a favorite either. Favorite color?"

I think, "red, black, and blue. But not like a light blue, but cobalt or navy blue."

"I like red too. It can be such a pretty color. " He says as a waiter comes up. 

"Drinks?" He looks at me first. 

I look at the menu, then back up at him, "mountain Dew please."

Nick and I talked for a few hours, shared some jokes, and a couple stories. He seemed really cool, but I knew there was a catch. 

"Jayde?" He asks and I look up, "you gotta go back. There's a family out there waiting for you, you can't be alone. Especially since you're only 14."

I frown and look down, "Nick. There's no one for me out there. Every family that has been interested and who's met me, has run away after spending time with me after a day."

He sighs, "now that can't be tr-"

I cut him off, "I've been there all my life Nick. No one wants me!"

He sighs, "Jayde. Please. Just think about it." 

"You really want me to go back..?" I ask cautiously. 

He nods and smiles a little, "there's a family for you Jayde. I promise."

I remember thinking that I was going to regret this, and I was right, "fine.."

Nick took me back to the orphanage that night. They even gave me my own room, since my old bed had been given away to another kid. 

I could hear people talking down the hallway but I couldn't hear who it was or what they were talking about. I was too exhausted to pay attention. I sigh and curl up in the bed and fall asleep after a little while.

When I wake up in the morning one of the workers who was one of the only ones who were nice to me, was standing next to my bed, "mornin Jayden!"

I sigh and sit up, "morning Chuck." I yawn and stretch, "you're more excited than usual."

He smiles, "of course. My favorite kid is back. But that's not why I'm excited. Come on!" He heads out to the hallway. 

I sigh and follow him. I follow him to the main lobby area and see Nick talking to another worker. I raise an eyebrow, "what's going on?"

(Jayde is 14) 

Nick turns to me and smiles, "morning Jayde."

I rub my eyes and cross my arms, "what are you doing here?"

He smiles big, "I've come to bring you home with me."

Chuck had gotten my bag and rubs my back, "Mr. Cromwel has just adopted you."

My eyes widen and I turn to Nick, "what?"

He nods, "I told you there's a family waiting for you."

I smile as tears fill my eyes. He pulls me into a hug and I hug back tight, "wanna see your new home?"

"Absolutely." He pulled away and hugged Chuck next, "thank you."

He hugs me back, "I'll miss you kiddo. Be good ok?"

I smile and laugh softly, "I'll miss you too."

~~~~

After a few months of living with Nick, November came, and it was beginning to get colder. My 15th birthday passed and Nick insisted on making a big deal about it. He couldn't get me much but he definitely made it special. He did actually get me a jade crystal necklace, being super cheesy like he is. There was a new family that had moved in next door and there was a girl around my age, maybe a little younger.

Nick had made, well, I made, some welcome brownies. While Nick made a grocery run, I grabbed the tray of brownies and headed next door.

I knock on the door and the girl answers with a smile, "Hi. You're from next door right? I'm Ashlyn, Ashlyn Langly."

Smiling myself I nod, "Yeah. I'm Jayden, but you can call me Jayde." I hold out the tray of brownies, "These are for you and your family. Kinda like a welcome package." 

A man came to the door, looking exhausted, "who are you?" He asks, a bit rudely.

I shrug it off, "I'm Jayden Cromwel. I live right next door." I hold up the tray of brownies again, "I made these for you since y'all are new in town."

He huffs and wanders back into the house. An older woman comes to the door and sighs, "I'm sorry about him, he's just tired from the move. Thank you for the brownies."

I smile a little and nod, "you're welcome." I turn to Ashlyn, "maybe we can hang out sometime?"

She nods and retreats back inside. I wave goodbye to Ashlyn's mom and head back home.

***3 Years Later****

"So what did she have to tell you Jay?" Nick asks as I pace back and forth in the kitchen.

I shake my head, "I dunno, she said she would tell me tonight." 

Just as I was going to start pacing again I hear a knock on the door. I answer it and see Ashlyn standing there, "can I come in?"

I nod and step aside so she could come inside, "so what did you wanna tell me?"

Nick gets up, "I'll leave you two alone." He smiles and heads out to the backyard.

Ashlyn sighs, "do you believe in the supernatural? Like ghosts, vampires,werewolves?"

I raise an eyebrow, "I mean, kinda?"

She rubs the back of her neck nervously, "what if I told you that all that and more, is real?"

I laugh softly, "I'd say you were crazy. I know you're not though. But how?"

She went on to explain how she knew about monsters and all supernatural beings. At first I didn't believe her but she explained everything. She even showed me her mom's journal.

"Jayde, I need your help. My parents were taken and I can't track them down. Please." She looked like she was close to tears.

I sigh, "ok, just, let me tell Nick-"

"NO!" She yells, "you can't tell him. Jayde I'm sorry but once you leave, you can't come back. You'll just put him in danger."

I nod slowly. I make my way to the backyard and find Nick, "I uh.. I'm leaving.." Tears fill my eyes.

He turns to me, "what Why?'

I sigh, "Ashlyn's parents are missing, and the cops aren't helping. Please don't be upset.."

He pulls me into a hug, "I could never be upset with you Jay. I'm proud that you're helping someone in need. Just. Promise me you'll stay safe and look after yourself. And visit when you can?" 

I sniffle and hug him tight, "I promise. I'll miss you."

He tears up as well and kisses my forehead, "I'll miss you too kiddo. Stay safe."

Nick ruffles my hair and gently nudges me towards the door. I meet up with Ashlyn and we head off, taking her parents' car.


	6. Getting Along

Sam POV

"So." Ashlyn started as I messed with the wires to a car. "You've done this before?" She asked. I looked up giving her a grin. 

"Well.. Not proud to say yes" I say chuckling softly letting out a sigh. Soon I got the car to run. I sat up smiling proudly. Ashlyn rolls her eyes but chuckles softly. She walks on the other side of the car and hops in. 

"So, uh.. Don't you know how to hotwire a car?" I asked looking over at Ashlyn. She shakes her head no looking at me. 

"Well.. Now you know!" I said grinning. She chuckles softly and nods. 

"I wonder how Dean and your friend Jayde is doing," I wonder, keeping my eyes on the road as I start to drive. 

"Well by now.. Jay might have killed or locked your brother in the trunk" Ashlyn says looking over at me. I take my eyes off the road looking at her for a second before turning my head back to the road. 

"Would she really do that?" I asked looking at the road. Ashlyn chuckles softly. 

"Probably. I wouldn't doubt it" She says. 

"Fuck." I said as I stopped at a stop sign. 

"So like... You're not like her? You're not going to kill me or like lock me in the trunk" I asked looking over at her. 

"Oh, I don't know. Sammy" Ashlyn says with a smirk. My eyes widen and she laughs. 

"Oh Sam!" She laughs "I'm kidding! I'm not going to hurt you!" Ashlyn sighs. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

Dean POV

I think I hit a nerve. Jayde was scarily quiet. She just stared out the window. Smooth move Winchester. You pissed off the girl. I just hope she wasn't planning on killing me and take my baby. 

About halfway to Detroit, I noticed that Jayde was leaning against the window, breathing calmly. I chuckle softly to myself. She'd fallen asleep. When I had stopped at a red light, I carefully reached over and reclined the seat back a little, then focused back on driving. 

She was a bitch, but I think she's starting to grow on me. 

Ashlyn POV

I waited in the car as Sam was inside the house talking to the lady about the ghost. After what felt like thirty minutes Sam walks back outside with a big grin. I looked at the front door and saw a young girl. Kinda around my age, long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and very red lips. I crossed my arms as the girl called for Sam. 

"Agent Smith" The woman says. Sam turns around. The girl walks over and hands him a piece of paper. She smiles and winks at him before turning around walking to the door. I crossed my arms looking at Sam as he gets in the car, 

"Hey agent Smith!" I mumbled. Sam turns to me and raises his eyebrow. 

"You were supposed to get information on this case, not on that girl!" I groan. Was this anger? Jealousy? 

"Ashlyn, no need to be jealous" Sam says as he starts to pull out of the driveway "besides, I got all the information we need" Sam says. 

"What happened in there?" I asked. Sam looks over at me then back at the road. 

"Nothing, she gave me her number for answers afterwards," Sam says. I roll my eyes looking out the window. 

Jayde POV

"Sonuva Bitch!" 

I wake up to Dean screaming. I sit up fast and look around, "the fuck Dean?" I sigh and sit back when I realize we were still in the car. 

He groans, "some douchebag nearly hit us!"

I roll my eyes and yawn, "how long was I out?"

He sighs as he calms himself down, "about an hour. We're nearly there."

I nod and fix my hair. It needs to be cut. Badly. I glance over to Dean, "so what do you think Ashlyn and your brother are doing?"

He shrugs, "hopefully not making out. I think Sammy has a crush on Ashlyn."

I nod, "I think the feeling is mutual."

He nods, "yeah. She better not hurt Sam or I swear I'll end her." 

"I should say the same about Sam." I say as I look out the window again. 

Dean sighs, "so are you ever going to tell me?"

I turn to him again, "tell you what?"

He smirks, "why you're a bitch."

I frown and roll my eyes, "you ask me that one more time and I'll throw your ass in the trunk."

Dean sighs, "fine." 

After a while we pull up to the mechanics shop and I get out, I grab my keys from the mechanic who worked on my car and run over to it. 

"Oh baby I missed you." I get in and start my car. I smile when I hear the engine purr. 

I roll down the window, "you owe me a tank of gas by the way." I glance up at Dean. 

Dean gawks, "what!? No I don't!"

I roll my eyes, "considering I had to deal with you for four hours, not to mention you caused this, yeah but think you do."

Dean rolls his eyes and tosses me $40, "let's just get back before those two make out."

I nod, "race ya!" I smirk and speed off before Dean could get back to his car. 

Ashlyn POV

After an hour of driving Sam pulls up to the place. We look at the building before opening the car doors and getting out of the car. Sam opens the back door pulling out weapons. After pulling out the duffle bag from the back seat we walk side by side inside. 

"Stay near me" Sam says looking over at me. I crossed my arms glancing up to him. 

"I can do this alone" I say looking at him. 

"Ashlyn.... I believe that women are strong just like men but.. If something were to happen to you Jayde would kill me before I could make sure Dean is alive" Sam says looking at me. I sigh the unzipped Sam's duffle bag pulling out a blade. 

"Guess that's a chance we'll have to take" I whisper with a smirk. Sam sighs and shakes his head. 

"I don't like the idea but.. Okay, but please, please please be safe" He says. I smiled and nod. After a few minutes we spilt ways. 

I walked around the hallways with the flashlight on. 

"Ashlyn" Says a voice. I looked around, shining my flashlight. 

"Ashlyn help!" The voice calls out again. I follow the voice running into a room I haven't seen before. I stopped running to see a figure. 

"Ashlyn please" Says a voice. The figure then looks up and I gasp. 

"Jayde?" I ask, starstruck. Jayde nods and sniffles blood running down from her eyes . 

"Jayde what happened?" I asked. She stood quite looking at me. I walked over to her and slowly moved her hair out of her face. 

"Jay-" I was cut off by her throwing me down on the floor. I drop the blade and hit my head on the wall. Right before I passed out the figure change. I go to get up but I passed out. It wasn't the real Jayde, it was a shapeshifter.. 

Sam POV

I found and killed the ghost. Now all that is left is to find Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn!?" I called out as i walked the we she went an hour ago "i killed the ghost, we can leave now" I called out as i walked farther into the hallway.

"Ash?" I called out as I heard footsteps in the distance. Soon I saw a figure standing there. I slowly walked up to it and flashed my light.

"Dad?" I gasped in shock. He only stared at me "uh. Dad?" I asked. He just continued to stare at me. 

I sigh and shake my head before I walk past him. He grabs my arm forcing me to stop. I go to turn around to look at him

"You're not a hunter Sam, you are what we hunt." Dad says chuckling. I glared at him before I saw a mirror. I slowly shone the light on the mirror and noticed his eyes had the telltale glare of a shape shifter. I groan as I pull out my silver knife.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy. Acting like you know anything about hunting" the Shapeshifter says with a small snort. I groan in anger before stabbing it in the stomach. I pulled it out watching it fall and die on the floor. I let out the breath that one didn't realize I had been holding in. "Ashlyn!" I yelled as I realized that she's somewhere in this building. I just hope. She's alive. She has to be. Otherwise Jayde would kill me. 

I ran out of the room that the now dead Shapeshifter laid. I ran from room to room, still no luck. Until I ran into the last room. There she was on the floor knocked out. My eyes widened as I ran over to her. 

"Hey, hey. Wake up Ash" I say as I lightly slap her cheek. She slowly moved. I smiled thankfully that she's still alive.

"Sam?" She asked quietly. I smiled looking at her. She groans softly, closing her eyes, only to open them up again a few seconds later. 

"What happened?" I asked softly as I sat up and held out my hand. 

"A Shapeshifter.. It was like Jayde but her eyes were bleeding" Ashlyn says as she places her hands in mine. I sigh and gently pull her up. 

"Yeah? Well it's dead.. It was my dad when it came up to me" I spoke softly. Ashlyn frowns holding the back of her head. 

"I wanted to kill it," she mumbled. I shake my head and sigh. 

"Let me check the back of your head" I say, taking her hand back from her head. I shine my light and sigh in relief, "good you're not bleeding" 

"No.. Just hurts like hell." she says. I nod and continue to hold her hand. After a few we started to walk out of the building still holding hands. As soon as we walk out of the building I sigh letting go of Ashlyn's hands. 

"Ashlyn?" I asked, looking at her. She looks at me as if I can continue. 

"Remember that girl from earlier?" I asked. Ashlyn nods. I looked up at her and noticed a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I sigh and put my hands in my pocket "well.. There's only one girl that i like." I started as I pulled out the piece of paper "and to prove to that this Barbra girl means nothing" I shrug as I ripped the number up. I looked up at Ashlyn who looked shocked. 

"I gave my number out to a girl at a restaurant. A girl who i want to know that will have my trust and love" I said quietly, looking her in the eyes. "That girl is you Ashlyn," I whispered. Her eyes tear up and I smile, pulling her into a hug holding her close. 

"I know we just met too soon, but damnit, there's just something about you that makes me fall for you more than I should have." I said as we pulled away. She blushes as we both look into each others eyes. We both get close about to kiss. Until my phone rang. We both jump from the sound. I sigh and pulled out my phone.

"What Dean?" I mumbled. 

Dean POV

"Sammy whatever you're about to do. Don't do it. I'm telling you it's a bad idea." I say into the phone. Call it an older brothers' instinct, but I knew Sammy was about to do something he shouldn't. 

He groans, "Dean I can make my own decisions. Nice to hear you're not locked in the trunk though." Was that sarcasm? 

"Yeah sure. We're almost back. Well. Jayde might already be there, I dunno. She sped off before I could get in the car." I will NOT admit that I'm losing a race to a girl. 

Sam sighs on the other end of the line, "yeah sure. See you when you get here."

I say goodbye and hang up. 

Sam POV

It's been 2 hours since Dean had to ruin the moment. Honestly I wish Jayde did lock him in the trunk and take the car. I sigh softly before looking over at the passenger side and sees Ashlyn who was asleep, her head resting on the window. I smiled and sigh softly "one day Ash. One day."


	7. Mystery Spot pt 1

Sam POV

"I still can't believe you invited those girls to join us on this case." Dean mumbles as he gets in baby. 

I sigh and get in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah? Well I thought it would be nice to have all four of us in the same case... Like it could help us get along better" I say looking over at Dean. 

"Yeah, and a better chance of me ending up being stuck in the trunk and you being in lovey-dovey dream land" Dean mumbles looking forward at the road. 

I sigh shaking my head looking out my window.

Jayde POV

"I can't believe you agreed on this case!" I yelled as I stopped at a red light. 

Ashlyn sighs and looks up from the map. "We turn left up here" She says looking at the road.

I groan and make a left before turning over back to Ashlyn to see her looking back down at the map. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Are you avoiding me?" I asked, only a slight bit angry. But I was more annoyed than anything. 

"No.. Just avoiding your problem with the guys" She says flatly. 

I laughed harshly, "the only one I have a problem with is Dean. He thinks he knows every-little-fucking-thing. Not to mention he tries to pry his way into my head and insists on figuring out why I'm such a bitch!"

She says nothing which only pissed me off more, "you know I never wanted this! I never wanted to leave the one person who thought of me as family."

I see her turn away out of the corner of my eye. I sigh quietly to myself as I drive.

Dean POV

After a few hours of driving we pulled up to the hotel. 

"Oh look, the girls have beat us here" Sam says as I park the car. 

"Yeah, good for them" I mumbled. I pull the key out of baby before stepping out of the car. 

"About damn time you boys show up" Jayde smirks as she leans up against her car. 

"Yeah, well I don't like to drive fast in baby. I don't want her to get low on gas so fast" I answer back shrugging. 

Jayde rolls her eyes and throws a key at me. "For your room" She answers as she turns around facing her car. 

I looked over at Sam and noticed that he and Ashlyn were talking. I swear these two nerds would be perfect. "Hey Sam.. Should we grab our stuff and go to our room?" I asked. 

"No, you can," Sam says before turning back to Ashlyn and going on about whatever they were talking about. 

I sigh walking back over to baby picking up both mine and Sam's bags. I unlock the door and head inside, dropping our bags onto the beds. Sam's gonna have to deal with me choosing the bed closer to the door. 

Ashlyn POV

"So I've been thinking" Sam starts. I looked over at him and smiled as he continued. "I was thinking about a way to make up to you from the other night" Sam says. I smiled a little and shive my hands in my pants pocket. 

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me?" Sam asked. I smiled and went to answer until he cut me off. 

"I mean it's not a date! Just two friends hanging out!" Sam says quickly and sounds nervous. 

I smile and chuckle softly, "sure Winchester."

Sam smiles big and nods

"Hey Ashlyn, how about you get over here and help me carry our shit to the room." Jayde says annoyed. 

I sigh looking over at Sam who was smiling at me. 

"Go on. We can talk more tonight" he says sweetly. 

I smiled and nod before walking over to Jayde.

"Finally." She says as she hands me, my bags. 

I take my bags following her to our room.

Dean POV

I was in the room sitting on the bed. After a few minutes I let out a sigh, looking up when the door opened.

"What took so long?" I asked.

Sam ignorese, walking over to his bag. I shake my head watching him closely only to see him pulling out a flannel and jeans and shampoo and soap walking into the bathroom. I sat up after grabbing my car keys walking outside. As I walked up to baby I smiled and started her up. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to find a bar.

Jayde POV

"So i thought we could go find someone who could give us info for what we are looking for." I say as Ashlyn and I walked into our room. 

Ashlyn walks over to the bed I'm guessing she called. She sighs as she pulled out an outfit and shampoo and soap "Well." Ashlyn starts.

I look at her as she turns to face me. "Well?" I asked, crossing my arms. 

"Sam and I planned on going out for dinner. As friends!" She says before she turns to walk to the bathroom.

I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking into the bathroom. "You're what!?" I yelled.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Jayde calm down." She says.

"Will.. It sounds like you're choosing this guy who we just met and not to mention he could be playing around with you and who knows. Possibly kill you!" I yelled.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Sam isn't like that!" She yells back. 

"And how do you know?" I say back crossing my arms over my chest. 

Ashlyn stares at me for a good second or two. "Because I trust him!" she says before storming into the bathroom.

I sigh and sit on the bed with my arms over my eyes. I was too frustrated. I sat there for a minute or two until I heard the water in the shower. I groan walking out of the room walking over to my car. As soon as i got into my car i started it up and drove out of the parking lot to find a bar.

Dean POV

I sat in the bar driving a beer. I looked around and sigh as I saw Jayde walking in. But something about her. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was perfect. She has always been perfect. I take another sip of my beer and look down at the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.. Is it fine if i sit here?" A voice says. I looked up and saw it was her.

I smirked holding my beer. "Sure. Go on and sit," I said pointing at the other chair.

She sits down and looks around.

"So.. You got info on the case yet?" I asked her. She looks over at me shaking her head. I let out a small laugh. 

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Jayde says, a little angry.

"Nothing.. It's just. You and Ashlyn always find out about something first" i say laughing a little more.

She sighs and shakes her head. 

"Thanks for coming. Here's a drink each. It's on the house!" A guy says as he sets down a glass of what I'm guessing is whisky.

"Thank you..um" Jayde says looking at the guy. 

"Oh! My name is Loki." The guy says.

Jayde nods and takes a sip of her drink. The guy looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I grab my drink, slamming it back,enjoying the burn down my throat. He smiles and sits up. "I'll let you two love birds enjoy the rest of your night" he says as he was about to walk away. 

"we're not dating!" Jayde calls out.

"nor are we even close!" I yell back. 

"hey! You two at the same table and across from each other. If that's not close nor a date. Then i don't know what," Loki says before walking away.

I look at Jayde who was looking around the bar. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looks back over at me

"What makes you think something is wrong." She asked.

I shrug and start to look around. 

"Besides. I'm looking at the karaoke stand" she says with an almost evil grin.

I looked over as well, this is gonna be interesting. 

Sam POV

"This is nice." I say smiling at her. 

She smiles and nods. "Yep, just two friends having a nice dinner." She says. 

I smile and nod, "Oh! And the best part about it, it's not a date." I say grinning. 

She smiles and nods. "It's the opposite of a date!" She jokes. 

I smiled and nodded as well. 

"So. What would you two like to drink?" The waiter asked as he walked over to the table.

"I'll have water," I said looking at him.

He nods writing it down in the notepad. 

"And you beautiful?" He asked as he looks down at Ashlyn.

"Um.. I'll have a coke" She says back.

He nods and walks away. She smiles and looks at me.

"Found out what you want?" She asked.

I smile and nod placing the menu down. "You?" I asked.

She smiles and nods placing the menu down on top of mine. I smiled at her and sigh as the waiter walked back over with the drinks.

"Water for you and pop for the beautiful lady" he says. 

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water. "We actually would like to order" I mumbled.

He nods and takes out his notepad. 

"Ladies first," he says.

"Um.. I'll like a burger with fries" Ashlyn says. 

The guy nods and writes it down looking over at me.

"I'll like a salad. With the dressing on the side" i say looking at the guy. 

"You do look like those kind of guys who'd eat a salad. Lady how can you like a guy line this?" The waiter says after writing it down. 

"We're-"

"Because it's my choice, and if he wants to eat a salad then he can!" Ashlyn answers glaring at the guy.

He nods and quickly leaves. "What just ha-"

"Don't ask," She says, taking a sip of her pop. 

Dean POV

"Who knew you could sing" i say, looking at Jayde as we walked out to the cars.

"Yeah, well not everyone knows I can. Not that anyone knows i enjoy singing, " she says with a small shrug. I nod and walk over to my baby. 

"Oh! And this does not make us friends, " she says. 

I chuckle softly and nod. "Okay, whatever you say" i say as I got in baby and start her up. I watched her climb into her car and started it up and began to back out of the parking lot for the bar. I sigh and pull out behind her following her to the motel room. Hopefully Sam is back and still not out having a great time.

After a while we arrived back at the motel. I got out of baby and walked to my room not saying good night to Jayde. As i walked into the room i noticed Sam was still not here. I sigh and shake my head sitting on the bed. 

Ashlyn POV

Sam and I were walking back to the motel laughing and talking. "See? Friends can have dinner together too and not feel uncomfortable, " Sam says. 

I laugh. 

"Though I think we had too much fun," He says. 

I smiled and nod, "Yeah. I believe we did too," Sam chuckles softly. 

Sam smiles and stops walking, turning to look at me. He places his hands softly on my cheeks pulling my head softly to his. Our lips were inches away. And right before we got a chance my phone went off. I quickly pulled away. 

Sam sighs and looks down. 

"Yes Jayde?" I say as I answered the call. 

"Hey, where are you?" She asked. I sigh and look at Sam. 

"We're just now walking back to the motel," I answered. 

"Alright. Then I'll wait till you get back here to go to bed" she says before hanging up.

I sigh, returning my phone to my pocket, turning back to look up at Sam. "I'm sorry" I say solemnly.

He smiles and waves it off. "It's fine," he says. 

I smiled and looked down as we began to walk the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence. After a few we reach the hotel. I smiled and walked up to my door as Sam walked to his which was next door. 

"Hey." He says. 

I turned to him and smiled. 

"I had a great time," he says.

I smiled and nod. "Yeah, I did too," I whispered softly.

He smiles and nods before walking into his room. I smiled and walked in and saw Jayde looking at the door. 

"I'm home mama bear" I joke.

"I'm not a bear, nor am I a mother." She says as she sits up from her spot on the bed.

"Sure" I joke, taking my jacket off and shoving it back in my bag.

"What did you do? You were gone when i got out of the shower" I said looking over at her.

She shrugs and goes back to the bed. 

"I found a bar and decided that i could use a drink" she says as she looks up at me.

I nod and sat down on my bed. 

"So how was the dinner date?" She asked. 

"It was not a date," I said back plainly. 

"Right, it was a hang out," she mumbles.

I sigh and lay down in bed. "Goodnight" I said before closing my eyes. 

"We'll talk more about this in the morning," Jayde says. And with that i fell asleep almost immediately. 

_____Next Day_____

Sam POV

I wake up to the song Heat Of The Moment. 

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yells. 

"Dean it's 8AM why are you up now?" I asked. 

Dean fixes his boot and walks into the bathroom. I followed and grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush. I looked at the tube before looking at Dean who was gargling mouthwash. He glances over and does a small wink spitting it out. 

"Let's go," Dean says.

And with that I finished brushing my teeth and followed him out to the car. 

"Mornin Sam!" Ashlyn says as she and Jayde walk out of their room, duffel bags in hand. 

"Good morning ladies" I greet. 

Ashlyn smiles as Jayde rolls her eyes walking to her car. Ashlyn smiles and gets in the car. I smiled and walked over to Dean's car and got in.

Dean starts the car as Jayde did the same. He smirks and drives out of the parking lot as the girls follow. "Jayde stayed up all night and found where we needed to go, " Dean says.

"Since when do you Jayde talk to each other? And without fighting?" I asked, shocked they didn't kill each other. 

Dean looks over and shrugs before looking back at the road. "In her own world we are co-workers. But in the real world we're friends," Dean says.

"Right." I say back.

After a while of sitting in silence Dean pulls up to the place I'm guessing we have to be at. Dean gets out going to the trunk. I open my door and get out as well. Dean hands me a handgun and a flashlight as he grabs his own. I looked over and saw Ashlyn and Jayde with the same in their hands. After a few minutes we walk inside and look around.

"Hands up!" A guy yells. 

We all throw our hands up and notice two guys holding guns. 

"Easy there guys." Dean says.

"Drop the gun!" They yelled.

"We can just lea-"

"Jayde!" Ashlyn yells as the two people fire their guns.

"Dean!" I yelled as I found out that not only Jayde got shot but Dean too.

'heat of the moment' 

I jerk myself awake probably faster than I ever have. 

"Raise and shine Sammy!" Dean yells. 

"Dean?" I asked. 

"Dude Asia" Dean says. 

I just stared at him. 

"Come on, you like this song," he says. 

"Yeah and if i hear it again I'm going to kill myself" I groan. 

Dean turns up the radio. "Sorry i can't hear you!" He yells over the blaring music. 

I roll my eyes as he gets up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. And Dean... Did the same.. As yesterday. Finding it odd but not saying anything, we head outside after getting ready and walk over to the car. 

"mornin Sam!" Ashlyn says as she and Jayde walk out to the car.

"Ashlyn.. What day is it?" I asked. 

"it's Tuesday." Jayde answers for Ashlyn. 

I look at Ashlyn who just shrugs. 

"let's go out for breakfast." I suggested. 

Ashlyn and the others nod in agreement. We all got in baby and Dean started to drive to a diner. After a few Dean pulls up to a diner. We get out and walk inside sitting at a table. I sat next to Ashlyn as Dean and Jayde sat next to each other. We ordered food, ate and talked about random stuff. 

After a few minutes we walk outside and walk around. Dean and Jayde go to cross the road and end up getting hit and run over by some crazy guy. 

"Holy fuck!" Ashlyn shrieks.

heat of the moment

-SKIPPING ALL TO BREAKFAST CAUSE THIS ALL IS GOING IN A LOOP-

We eat our breakfast and talk about stuff. 

"Ashlyn. You remember the Tuesday before today. Right?" I asked. 

Ashlyn looks over and nods. "They keep dying and we relive the day." She says.

I nod and let out a sigh of relief, I'm so glad she understood what was going on. 

"It's like groundhog day." She adds 

I nod and glance over at Dean and saw that he was finished with his breakfast. 

"Okay. I think we should go on and head out." Ashlyn says. 

We all sat up and walked outside. Ashlyn stood by Jayde and I stood by Dean. 

"Why are you two acting like we're going to get hit?" Dean asked before we crossed the road. 

"Cause you did, you got run over by a car," I say. 

"Well.. Was it cool?" Dean asked. 

"Cool?" I asked. 

"Yeah, like in the movies, " Dean clarifies. 

"You peed yourself," I told him. 

"Course i peed myself, you think if anyone got hit with a car they could control their bladder? Come on" Dean says as he and Jayde began to walk again.

After a few steps Jayde got smashed by a piano. Ashlyn and I then sigh as the two guys looked down. 

heat of the moment

"You mean we can't even go for breakfast!?" Dean yells from the shower. 

"No!" I yelled.

It was silence for a few till I heard him slip. 

"Dean?" I called. 

THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT

I woke up hitting the radio throwing it against the wall. 

"Let's go to the place.. Maybe there's something in the wall," Dean says. 

I looked over at him, "Great idea! Let's go!" I say with a hint of excitement. 

Dean nods and runs outside. I grabbed my stuff walking outside. I shut the door walking to the girls door just for it to be opened. 

"Mornin Sammy. Let's go, Jayde had a great idea! Something could be in the wall of that place!" Ashlyn says with a smile. 

"Dean thought the same thing," I said back. 

"Too late. I had the idea" she says walking passed me and Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shrugs and walks behind Jayde. I sigh and shut the door and walk behind Ashlyn.

We got in the car and I drove to the place. When we got there we all headed inside and looked around for something to break the wall. 

"Found this!" Dean says holding up an axe.

"I called it!" Jayde yells. 

"No it's mine!" Dean yells back. 

After a few they fought till Dean hit Jayde with the axe.

"J-Jayde..?" Dean says. 

OF THE MOMENT 

I woke up. 

"Raise and shin Sa-"

"We're leaving this town," I said. 

~~~~

So we've decided that since this is going to be long. That it will be a two parter. Hope y'all enjoy.


	8. Mystery Spot pt 2

Dean POV

"what do you mean we're leaving Sam. The case isn't done yet." I asked looking at him.

"Just take your bags and go downstairs to the car!" Sam yells.

I grab my bag and walk outside to the next door. I sigh and knock on the door. 

Jayde answers looking like she just woke up, "what!?" She growls. 

"We're leaving. Might be a good idea for you two to do the same." I say and shrug. 

She just rolls her eyes, "yeah sure." She slams the door, leaving me outside. 

I sigh and put my bags in the trunk of the car. I see Sam return the room key and joins me at the car. 

"Are the girls coming?" He asks. 

I shrug, "dunno. But Jayde needs some fucking coffee."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "and you don't?"

I roll my eyes, "oh shut up. Let's just get out of here."

He nods and gets in the car. I go to start baby up, but nothing. The engine just stutters. 

I try a few more times before just giving up, "sonuva bitch!" I yank the keys from the ignition and sit back. 

"Fuck. I guess the town is keeping us here." Sam sighs as he gets out. 

I follow after him, "what now?" I ask, completely frustrated. 

Sam runs a hand through his hair, "I guess we see if the girls have found anything."

Jayde POV

Damn Dean Winchester waking me up at the ass crack of dawn. I groan and get in the shower. After I get out and get dressed, I grab my phone and tug my boots on. 

"I'm going for a walk. No you cannot come, I need to be alone to think." I say and head out the door without an answer. 

I run into Dean, literally, on my way out, "haven't you bothered me enough today Winchester?"

Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "what's got you all pissed off?"

I glare at him, "well fuck I don't know. Maybe someone came knocking on our door and woke me up at the crack of fucking dawn!" I push past him and head into town. 

I sigh as I walk. Everything seemed eerie. Like everything was, too perfect. Like it was all planned. Strange. I head to the small town liquor store and notice a man following me. Not that I realized it, I've seen him since I left the motel room. I grab a Mountain Dew and pay for it, then head back out again. 

I turn down an alley and pull my gun out, "who are you and why are you following me!?"

The guy doesn't even flinch. He smiles even, "look at you. How you've grown." 

I frown and point my gun at him, "you don't know me!"

He sighs, "that's right. You don't remember."

I let out a growl, "remember what!?" I ready my finger on the trigger. 

The man sighs and with a flick of his wrist, my gun was gone and we were in some kind of bubble.

I jump and stumble back, "wh-what the hell are you!?"

"You should be asking, 'who am i'" He says with a small cheeky smile. Something that seemed so familiar. 

I glare at him, "you're not Loki. Are you?"

He chuckles, "not exactly. My name is Gabriel. I can't tell you what I am because it's not time. You're not ready yet."

"Ready for what!? Just fucking tell me!" I yell. I was beyond pissed off and if he hadn't taken my gun, I would've shot him by now.

"I'm sorry Jayden. But I can't. You would be put in more danger than you already are. I can't have that for you." He sighs, "I have to go. Me being here will only get ugly. We'll meet again. Hopefully soon." 

He disappears and everything goes back to normal. I was back in the alley, I had my gun and my Mountain Dew, the only thing I wasn't sure of, was Ashlyn and the Winchesters. I made a beeline for the motel room, good the cars were still there.


	9. Christmas Fiasco

Jayde POV

I was in the front room of mine and Ashlyn's apartment. Ashlyn and I left 5 months after what all happened that Gabriel had done. 

Right now I was on my laptop looking up for Nick. It's been years since I've seen him.. And it would be nice to actually see him for Christmas.

"Jayde?" Ashlyn asked. 

I looked up from my laptop and saw she had the phone, holding it out to me. I frown taking the phone from her. 

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line. 

"Jayde.. It's Dean." He says. 

I frown and shut my laptop. "Dean? Why are you calling?" I asked. 

He sighs and stays quiet for a few seconds. "So I know you and Ashlyn planned on taking a break from hunting.. But Sam and I need you two" He says back. 

I sigh and frown more. 

"Well.. Sam and I need you two." He says 

I sigh and sat my laptop on the table beside the chair so I wouldn't drop it. 

"Dean.. I don't know. We want a break. We need a break from that life, " I say looking over at Ashlyn who was playing with her fingers. 

"Well... Sam told me that Ashlyn was ready to go back to hunting" Dean says.

I look up at Ashlyn who soon looks up at me. 

"Is she now? Well she can go." I say.

"But Jayde.. I want you to go along with u-"

I hung up and looked at Ashlyn crossing my arms and sigh. I knew I was going to regret this. 

"Let's get ready." I sigh as I sit up.

Ashlyn smiles big and jumps up running to her room. I grabbed my laptop and took it to my room. As soon as I got in there I sat down on my bed and reopened my laptop and sigh as I couldn't find Nick's address.. But I did get his email. 

I sigh and save the email knowing I could email him and possibly go there before Christmas.. Hopefully.. But Christmas is next week...

Fuck. 

Dean POV

"So.. Ashlyn knows where we are?" I asked looking over at Sam.

He nods and finishes eating his salad.

"So what, you weren't going to tell me that you told the girls where we are staying?" I asked.

"Ashlyn." Sam corrected. 

"Hey, correct me again and you won't get your Christmas" I threaten. 

"Dean, when i was six you stole two gifts from a house near the hotel room. And made it seem like dad came home for Christmas." Sam says looking at me.

"And to this day I didn't know it was chick stuff" I argue. 

Sam gave me a look that said 'shut up.'

"What? I just grabbed two random things" i argue again. 

Sam sighs and sits up. 

"Hey you could have at least held on to one of them. You know." I said looking at him.

He turns and faces me. "Like I'd keep a Barbie doll or a pom pom stick." He says rolling his eyes.

"I still have the necklace." I said.

"That's different." He says back.

I shrug but nod. "Guess so." I sigh

"Anyways, I told Ashlyn because I um.. I got her a Christmas gift." Sam says.

I smirked and gasped playfully. "That's why you want her here! Not to help us!" I yelled. I knew it! He likes her! 

"Shut the fuck up Dean!" Sam yells.

I laugh, "Show your big bro what ya got." I said. 

Sam shakes his head grabbing his bag. I shake my head. 

"You're such a child." I groan.

Sam laughs but shrugs.

Ashlyn POV

It's been two hours since we head out to the guys. I looked over at Jayde who was driving and was very quiet. Scarily quiet almost. 

"We have five more miles then we're there." I said looking over at her. 

She nods and kept her eyes on the road. 

"So what about stopping at the next gas station and I'll buy us coffee?" I asked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. 

Jayde just kept watching the road. I sigh and look out the window watching the snow fall. 

After an hour of driving Jayde pulls up to the hotel that the guys were staying at. After Jayde kills the engine I get out of the car and look back at her and see that she was sitting in her seat looking forward. 

I sigh looking at her. "Jayde?" I asked, she kept staring into space. It was too cold to stand outside.

I sigh walking up to the hotel door that Sam said they were staying in. I knocked on the door as soon as I was up at the door. 

"Ashlyn!" Sam says as he answers the door. 

I smiled and waved, "Hey, can I come in? It's cold." I mumbled. 

Sam chuckles and let's me inside the room. 

"Where's Jayde?" Dean asked looking over from the laptop. 

"Outside in the car." I answer back. Dean nods and walks outside leaving me and Sam alone. 

"So?" Sam asked. 

"So?" I said back looking at him. 

"Well it's Christmas Eve an-"

"There better not be a fucking mistletoe Winchester." I yelled. 

Sam's eyes widen and he laughs, "What? No." Sam says looking at me. 

I sigh and nod. 

"What I was going to say is that.. I hope you didn't have plans." He says with a sigh. 

I chuckle and little and shake my head, "Nope." I said with a small smile. 

"So you're telling me that you didn't have plans with your family?" He asked. 

My smile dropped and I looked down. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Sam says hurt. 

I shake my head and wave him off. "No... It's fine." I whispered before I sat down at a table. 

"So.. You wouldn't mind... Telling me?" He asked. 

I looked at him then back down. "All you need to know is that.. I don't have a family." I mumbled, "my parents died a few years ago. Just a year or two after I met Jay." I added looking at him. 

"Ashlyn i-"

"Don't fucking say your sorry Sam. It's not your place. I hate hearing sorry." I say looking into Sam's eyes. 

Sam POV

I go to say something but I stop myself looking down. 

After a few minutes Jayde and Dean both walk inside. 

"So! Jayde and I are going out to get information on what this is and all that." Dean says. 

"Without killing each other?" I asked. 

"That's what pinheads Christmas wish was." Jayde mumbles. 

"Well I guess that's what I wished for.. " Dean mumbles. 

"Anyways, we walked in here to tell you two that and grab the Impala." Jayde says. 

"What is your wish back Jayde?" I asked with a smirk. 

"To put his ass in the trunk." She says back pointing over to Dean. 

"Hey!" Dean yells. 

"Dean, it's Christmas Eve, she's letting you live. So get in the trunk." I say. Jayde smirks and takes the keys from Dean. 

"Sa-"

"No! Don't Sam me!" I say back. 

Jayde walks outside happily as Dean mumbles walking outside. I looked out the window and watched as Dean climbed in the trunk of baby and Jayde shut the trunk before getting into the driver seat and driving off. This was going to be one hell of a Christmas. 

Dean POV

After a few minutes of hitting my head in the trunk Jayde stopped baby killing her engine. After a few minutes the trunk popped open and Jayde looked down at me. 

"Help me out. It's freezing!" I shiver. 

Jayde chuckles and helps me out of the trunk. After she helps me out I take the keys walking up to the door. 

"Oh, but the way, never happening again!' I said. 

" I don't know about that Winchster." She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and sign before knocking in the door. 

"Again?" The girl says as she answers the door. 

Jayde and I nod and show our badges. 

"Mind telling us what you know?" I asked. 

I glanced over at Jayde and saw that she was looking at the window. I looked over and saw a little girl staring outside the window. After a few minutes I turn my attention back to the woman giving her my attention. 

"My daughter and I were upstairs in bed, Mike was down stairs decorating the tree, then I heard a thump on the roof, then I.. Then I heard Mike scream. Now I'm talking to the FBI."

"You didn't see any of it?" I asked as Jayde writes down what she says. 

"No, he was just... Gone" The girl answers. 

"The door was locked?" I asked. 

"That's right." The girl says. 

"Anyone else have a key?" I asked, trying to gather as much information as I could. She didn't seem to want to talk though. 

"My parents." She answers. 

Jayde nods and writes stuff down. "Would you mind if I look around?" Jayde asked. 

The girl shakes her head and lets Jayde inside as I continue to talk to her. After a few minutes Jayde walks back over. 

"Thanks for letting me look around, Mrs. Walsh." Jayde says as she walks past her. 

"We're all set." She says as she stands next to me. 

"We'll be in touch." I said. The girl nods and walks inside. 

We walked over to baby and got in, I started the car and looked over at Jayde.

"Well? What did you find?" I asked looking over at her. 

"Stockings, mistletoe.. This." She says holding up a tooth. 

"A tooth? Where was it?" I asked. 

"In the chimney." She answered as she looked at the tooth. 

"So if the dad went in the chimney." I start. 

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Jayde answers as soon as I start to pull away and drove back to the hotel. 

Sam POV

"Yeah Dean, I got it. See you when you get back." I said before hanging up the phone. 

Ashlyn looked over at me before I got out my laptop. "Well? What do they think it is?" She asked. 

"They're not sure yet," I sigh and search some stuff up. "The father was killed at the chimney.. So I'm going to see what I can find." I spoke softly. 

Ashlyn nods and lays down. "Mind if I take a nap?" She asked. 

I looked up and smiled. "Go for it." I said softly. 

She nods and closes her eyes. After a few 30 minutes the door opens and Jayde and Dean walk in. 

"Well?" Dean asked. 

"Dick Van Dyke." I said as I looked up at them. 

"Who?" Dean asked as he set down a bag on the table. 

"Mary Poppins." I said. 

"Who's that?" Dean asked looking over at me. 

"Oh come in Dean, it's a- you know what? Never mind." I said looking back at my laptop. 

"This is the second guy dragged out of his house this month." Dean says walking to the other side of the room. 

"We're guessing it was the same thing that just happened." Jayde says as she sits on the bed. 

"How was the trunk ride?" I asked with a smirk. 

"Not now Sam!" Dean yells. 

"So! What do you think we're dealing with?" Jayde asked looking over at me. 

"I actually have an idea." I said. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking away. 

"Well it's going to sound crazy, but. Evil Santa." I answered. 

"Yeah that's crazy." Dean adds. 

"Well... He could be on to something, I mean there's some version of the anti-claus in every culture." Jayde says looking at Dean. 

"See?" I say. 

We took time talking all this over and what It could be. And how we could kill it.


	10. Christmas

Dean POV

"So this is the place?" I asked as we walked to find the Santa. 

"Yes Dean." Jayde answers. 

Ashlyn looked around most likely looking at the ground. Sam was looking at a plastic deer possibly thinking about something..

"So what are we looking for?" I asked looking at Jayde. 

"The anti-claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." Jayde says looking around. 

"So we're looking for a pimp Santa." I said sarcastically. 

We walk up to Santa and watched him closely. After a few minutes he sat up and began to walk away. 

"Check it out Sammy." I whisper. 

The guy then limped past and I looked at him. 

"Please say you smelt candy." I said looking at him. 

"That was ripple! I think, had to be." Jayde says looking at me. 

I look back at the guy. 

"Maybe? Are we willing to take that chance?" I asked looking at them. 

That night we followed him to his house. Sat in the car and waited for the right time. After an hour it was time to go in there. 

Sam opened the door and we were greeted by a drunk Santa. 

"What in hell?" The guy says. 

Jayde looks at me then at Ashlyn. I cleared my throat and began to sing. Sam joined in leaving the girls walking out of the trailer pulling us along. 

"Okay wrong guy." Jayde says. I nod and look over at Sam who was walking back to the car. 

We drove back to the hotel and sat there thinking.

"Wait!" Sam yells, sitting up I jumped and looked at him. 

"Dean the wreaths!" Sam says sitting up fast. 

"The wreaths?" I asked, obviously confused. 

"Yes! When we were at the Walsh's last night there were the same wreaths." Sam answers. 

"So you think that's what's bringing the big Santa dad killer?" I asked. 

Sam nods and sits up. 

"Let's go back to the Walsh's." He says. 

I sigh and sit up.

___________

Sam and I get into the car and drive back to the place. As soon as we got there we hopped out of the car and walked inside. 

"Can I help you boys?" The guy asked. 

"Yeah, my brother saw this wreath at the Walsh's the other night, and he hasn't shut up since then. I don't know. You tell him." I said looking at Sam. 

"Sure." Sam says glaring at me. Before turning to look at the guy.

"It was yummy." He says looking at the guy.

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys." The guy said looking at us.

"Right. Right, but you see, this one would have been really special. It had um, it had uh, Green leaves, um, White Buds on it. It might have been made of, uh, Meadowsweet?" Sam says.

"Well.. Aren't you a fussy one?" The guy asked.

Sam goes to say something but rolls his eyes, looking at me. 

"He is." I said chuckling softly. 

"Sucks cause we sold out." The guy says.

"Wait... You didn't make them?" I asked.

"No, I just sell them." He says. 

"Who makes them!?" I yell, growing very annoyed. 

"Some lady brings them in and gives them to me free." He answers.

Sam looks over at me.

"Can you tell me anything else?" I asked.

"Well I could give you her address." The guy says.

Me and Sam both nod. The guy gave us the address and we ran out. We got in baby and drove to the house. We go to the place and go up to the door. Sam looks at the window. 

"This is the place." Sam says. I knock on the door and a lady answers. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"Are you the one who makes wreaths?" I asked.

"Why, that is me!" She says.

I smiled at Sam. 

"Great! Cause we saw some at this place and we would love to have one!" I said.

The lady smiles and let's us in. 

"Hello there boys!" A guy says as he walks over to us.

"Care for some peanut brittle?" The guy asked. 

"I'm g-"

"Sure!" I said as I took one and ate it. Sam looks over at me. 

I shrug and look back over at the couple.

"Come in." The lady says. We walk in and Sam looks around.

As we walked in we blacked out.

Sam POV

I woke up to being tied into a chair in the kitchen. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I think so." He says quietly.

"So I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God." I said. 

"Nice to know." I added. 

"Yeah." Dean says back.

"Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff!" The lady says. 

"Sleep straight all this? No, we're partiers!" Dean says. 

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" The guy says as the lady grabs something. 

"You're hunters is what you are." The guy says.

"And you're pagan God's." Dean says back.

"So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean asked. 

"So you could bring back hunters and kill us?" The guy asked. "I don't think so." The guy continues. 

"Maybe you should have thought about that before snacking on humans." I said looking at them.

The guy walks over to me with a bowl and knife.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to make sure I was okay. 

"No, don't." I said before yelling in pain. 

"Leave him alone! You son of a bitch!" Dean yells.

The girl walks over to Dean. "You know what I say when I want to cus? Fudge." she says.

"I'll try to remember that." I said.

The guy walks over to me with something and pulls my nail off. 

"You FUDGING touch me again, I'll fudging kill ya!" I yelled.

"Perfect!" The girl says.

They then brought a bowl and a wrench up to my mouth till the doorbell rang. 

"You should probably get that." I said looking at the guy with my mouth still open.

The doorbell rings again. They sigh and walk out of the kitchen. After a few minutes we hear screaming of pain and running footsteps. 

"Sam? Dean?" Two voices call out. 

"Jayde!? Ashlyn!!" Dean calls out. They run into the kitchen and unties us. We sat up thanking the girls and left after seeing that they killed them. 

"You two make it seem easy?" Dean mumbles.

"Of course!" They said. We left and went back to the hotel room.

Dean POV

We walked inside the hotel room and sat down on the couch and sigh. 

"Thanks again girls." I said. Ashlyn smiles and nods while Jayde just nods. 

"Well, Ashlyn wanted to save you guys.. I knew you two would be fine." Jayde says.

I chuckle and nod. "Well." I started. "Merry Christmas guys." I said sitting up. 

"Dean." Sam says as he holds out something to me that was wrapped in newspaper.

I smiled, taking it from him and handing him a brown bag. He chuckles softly and pulls out shaving cream and my old salt gun. 

"Dean." Sam says shocked.

"I can't have this." He says.

"Take it." I said looking at Sam.

He nods and looks down at the salt gun. I smiled and opened what Sam had gotten me and noticed that it was a photo album of the family and mostly us when we were young. I tear up a little. 

"Where did yo-"

"Bobby." Sam says with a smile.

I smiled and nod placing the book down and clearing my throat. I sat up and pulled on a little smile.

"Jayde.. This is for you." I said softly.

Jayde takes the box and opens it letting out a small gasp, I had found a necklace with a fox on a moon and I figured she would like it. 

"I hope you like it.. That was the only thing I could find." I say sheepishly. 

"I love it." She says with a smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Ashlyn!" Sam says walking over to his bag. He pulls out a small size box walking back over to us. He hands it to Ashlyn, he takes it and slowly opens the box. 

"Sam.. It's beautiful." She says looking up at him.

He smiles and walks over to her, taking the box and pulling out the locket necklace and puts it around her neck as Ashlyn moves her hair so it would not get caught in it.

"That's beautiful." Jayde says with a smile.

Ashlyn was blushing a little and nods. "Thanks Sam.. I just wish I knew we were giving gifts." She says.

"Hey, it's okay." He says. She smiles and stands up. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. The move into kiss. They were so close! Till Sam's phone rang. They pull away and Ashlyn nods and looks away.

I sigh and look at Sam. 

"Yes Bobby?" Sam asked and let out a sigh. 

"You too Bobby." He says and hangs up. 

"Bobby says Merry Christmas"


	11. The End?

JAYDE POV

It had been a few weeks since our little Christmas fiasco. I had moved the fox and moon charm onto my other necklace with the jade crystal Nick had given me all those years ago. 

I leave mine and Ashlyn's motel room and make my way over to Sam and Dean's room. I heard voices and I kinda eavesdrop for a second to make sure there wasn't an intruder. 

"Dean you have to tell them. They deserve to know." Sam's voice rang out first. 

"No Sam. I can't tell them. Especially Jayde. She can't know." Dean's voice came after. 

I grow worried and knock on the door. 

They stop talking and the door opens. Dean had answered the door, "oh. Hey Jayde."

"Don't 'hey' me Dean. What do you not want to tell us?" I ask bluntly. 

Dean sighs and looks down, then back up at me, "go get Ashlyn and I'll tell you both."

I nod and get Ashlyn, dragging her away from her research. We return to the boys motel room and sit on the beds, "so?" I start. 

Dean sighs and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I uh.. I only have 24 hours to live."

Sam raises his hand, "23 hours."

"Not helping Sam." Dean turns to Sam with a glare. 

I frown, "you made a deal. Didn't you?"

He goes to say something but I cut him off, "damnit Dean! Why would you do such a stupid thing like that!" Before anyone could stop me, I storm out the door. 

Of course as soon as I start to care for someone, they fucking leave me or something bad happens. This is why I can't let myself get close to anyone. I can't go through the abandonment. I just. I can't. 

"Jayde?" 

I turn to see Dean. I scowl and turn away, "go away Dean..

"No." He sits next to me, "will you at least let me explain?"

I get up, "explain what!? That you made a deal and today is your last fucking day to live?! Don't bother because I don't want to fucking hear it!"

"I had to! Sam was dying! I had to make the deal!" He yells back, standing up as well.

"No you didn't! You could've talked to me about it! I would've helped you damnit!" I scream as tears fill my eyes, "I'm sick and tired of losing people I care about!"

Dean goes quiet. He then speaks up after a few silent moments, "I'm sorry. But Sammy. I can't lose him. I'm supposed to protect him at all costs. Even if that cost is my own life."

I turn away, "must be nice to have someone who's willing to do that for you.." I walk away before the years start to fall down my cheeks. 

~~~~~~

The next few hours went by slow. It was hell because I kept thinking about all of the ways I could've stopped this from happening.

The only problem was. I don't think I could've stopped it.

Sam POV

"Hiya Sammy!" Says a female voice.

I turn and saw Ruby standing at the door holding a demon blade. I stood up from my chair and nearly ran to her. 

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" I said kinda wondering why she was here in the first place. 

She sighs and crosses her arms "well, you told me how many days Dean has left. I kept in count" She mumbles as she lowers the blade. 

"Ruby.. I don't think it's safe for you to be here." I sigh sitting down. 

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked as she followed me over to the chair. 

"Well.. We have these two girl friends and I don't know what they'll do if they were to see a demon getting along with us." I said looking up at her. 

She places her blade down looking back at me "and these two girls, they are hunters too?" She asked. 

I nod "yes, very good ones too!"

She sighs and sits down on the bed and pulls a grin "great! I want to meet them!" She says. 

"Are you insane!?" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat causing her to chuckle. 

"I am." She says. 

"Well I checked all over the library for a book to help us and found nothing." Ashlyn says as she shuts the door. 

"Ashlyn." I said nervously,hoping this doesn't end badly. 

She looked over at me then I saw something different in her eyes as soon as she saw Ruby. 

"Hi! My name is Ruby!" Ruby says introducing herself before her eyes turn black. 

Ashlyn went to grab my gun but I quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

"Don't! It's okay!" I yelled. Ashlyn looked at me as if I were insane. 

I sigh and shake my head "she's here to help us save Dean." I added. 

"SHE'S A DEMON SAM!" Ashlyn yells. Ruby smirks and leans up against the wall. 

"I know" I sigh regrettably.

Ashlyn shakes her head walking out of the hotel room. 

"I think that went perfect! I think me and her are beasties now!" Ruby says smiling big. I sigh and sit back down on my chair. 

Jayde POV

I had gone to the bar to get my mind off Dean and his last few hours. It didn't help that he followed me. 

"Are you still pissed?" He asks as he sits next to me at the bar. 

I didn't answer, I just ordered a whisky and coke. I thank the bartender and down the first shot. 

"Jayde please." He starts. 

I slam the shot glass down, "I don't want to hear it Dean. I get it ok. I get wanting to save Some. But like this? It's stupid. You sold your soul to a demon because Sam was dying. That's such a stupid thing to do when you have not one, but three people willing to help you. But yeah I get it. Spare me the details."

The bartender fills my shot glass up again and I down it in one go again, "I'm not fighting anymore. I'm tired of it. Let's just kill Lilith and get this shit over with."

Dean nods, "yeah. Sure." 

Sam POV

When we reached the place Lilith was hiding out at I was pushed into a nearby fence. 

"I'll take my knife back thank you" Ruby says. 

"He doesn't have the knife," Ashlyn says, holding up the blade.

Ruby let's go of me and walks over to Ashlyn. Jayde then takes the blade from Ashlyn's hand. 

"You won't be getting this back until we kill Lilith. And Dean doesn't go to hell" Jayde says glaring at her. 

"Hey you guys had your chance!" Ruby yells. 

"Ruby, please." I begged. 

"Sam, I gave you a chance and you didn't take it," Ruby says looking at me. 

I tear up and nod slowly. 

"Just help us get to Lilith. " Jayde sighs. 

"Fine" She says back. She teleports to look around and arrives back shortly. 

"So there's a lot of demons." Ruby says. 

"How much is a lot?" Dean asked

"Demons everywhere, on a look out" Ruby sighs. 

"Well they know Dean Winchester is here, huh?" Ashlyn says. We turn and look at her. 

"I have a plan," She says.

Dean POV

After Ashlyn told us the plan we went to our places. I walked over to a mail man who was possessed by a demon. 

"Hey!" I yelled. 

The 'mailman' and all the nearby demons turn and run at me. I smirk as Jayde and Ashlyn turn the sprinklers on and holy water drenched the demons. The hiss and scream and we run inside. 

When we get inside we notice a small girl laying on the ground covered in blood. 

"You think?" Sam asks. 

I shake my head, "no it's not in her anymore."

I go to turn back to Sam but we are thrown into a wall. 

"Dean!" Jayde yells as we see Ruby smirking and holding the blade. 

I growl, "you bitch! How long? How long were you in her!?"

Lilith/Ruby smirks and shrugs, "not long. But long enough."

Jayde POV

Ruby turns to me, "you. I knew there was a reason I didn't trust you. Or. Well why she didn't trust you." She laughs, "you're something else."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I snarl at her, or rather it. 

She smirks, "no. Not yet. But you will."

She turns to Dean again, "you're still a pain in my ass Dean Winchester. That's why I'm gonna enjoy watching you get ripped to shreds."

The line of salt that Ashlyn and Sam had drawn was broken and the door was open. 

I hear a howl and the demon smirks, "sic 'em boy!" She yells. 

Dean screams as he's ripped apart by what I can only assume is a hellhound. I scream and try my damnedest to get to Dean, "DEAN NO!"

Sam somehow manages to get free and Lilith vanishes, freeing both me and Ashlyn from whatever was holding us to the wall. 

I ran over to Dean with tears in my eyes, "Dean.."

Sam pulls Dean into his arms and sobs. 

~~~~~

I don't know what happened over the next week. But Sam and Ashlyn had taken my car and I had taken the Impala. Sam had given me the address of someone who would be willing to let me stay with for a while. 

I pulled up to the address and knocked on the door. 

A scruffy older man answers the door, "you must be Jayde."

I nod, "yeah.."

He nods, "Sam told me what happened. Dean he. He never stopped talking about you ya know." 

I tear up, "yeah." 

He looks up at me, "come on in. Make yourself at home."

~~~~~

I wake up to my phone ringing. I groan and answer it, "hello?" 

"Jayde?" A man's voice says on the other line. 

"Who's this?" I ask as I sit up making sure I don't fall back to sleep. 

"It's Nick. It's so good to hear your voice." He says softly. 

"Nick? Where are you?" I question as I get up. 

"I'm in Lawrence Kansas for a few days. Where are you?" He asks, I could hear sadness in his voice. 

I wipe tears from my eyes, "I'm actually staying at a motel in Lawrence."

He chuckles softly, "where? I'll come to you."

I smile, "I'm at the motel down the street from the highway right outside of town."

"Alright I'll be there in ten?" He says. 

I nod, "of course! I'll see you then!" 

I made sure everything relating to hunting was put away in the ten minutes I had. I couldn't let Nick know about any of that. It would put him in more danger than he was going to be in just seeing me. 

A knock on the door snapped me out of my frantic cleaning. I get up after putting my gun away and open the door. 

"Jayde. Look at you. You're beautiful." Nick says with tears in his eyes. 

I hug him tight, "I missed you so much. "

"I missed you too kiddo. How have you been?" He asks. 

I explain that I've been traveling the country with Ashlyn but I never told him what we were really doing. I could never do that to him. 

He smiles, "is that your car out front? The Impala?"

I look out the window and nod, "yeah ok guess it is. I was kinda taking care of it for a friend. But I don't think he's coming back for it."

He nods and looks down at his phone as it rings, "oh shit! I gotta go!" He gets up, "I'm sorry Jayde but I forgot all about my meeting."

I smile a little and nod, "it's ok. Go ahead. Call and tell me how it went later?"

He nods and we hug before he runs out the door. I sigh watching him leave the hotel. After he left I sat down on the bed looking down at the floor thinking about what could be happening to Dean in hell.


	12. Back From The Dead

Dean POV

I was dragged out of hell.. Alive! But how and why!?

I groan in pain as i stood up looking around seeing all the trees dead on the ground

"This isn't good" I mumbled to myself as I walked off looking around.

\----- Angel POV-----

"So, you think that he can save the world, huh?" Gabe asked looking at me as he lean his back against the wall

"I don't think. I know." I mumble looking down

"How do you think father would feel? Dad isn't going to save your ass every time you mess around with something in hell!" Gabe says throwing his arms up 

"Ga-" 

"YOU KNOW HOW LUCIFER IS" Gabe yells.

"I followed dad's orders!" I yelled. Gabe then stops and looks surprise

"Father wanted this?" He asked. I nodded slowly letting out a small sigh. Gabe sits down looking at the ground 

"Did you talk to him?" He asked 

"No Gabe." I sigh sitting next to him.

_________DEAN POV___________

I pull up to Bobby's. I sigh as I look forward at the house. should I even show myself? what if the thing that dragged me out is looking for me? looking for me to kill? I can't put them in danger. Sam might be having an apple pie life with Ashlyn, if they date now. And Bobby? Bobby must have a new life? Okay maybe not Bobby. But Jayde. She has to be with someone. Another hunter, someone stronger and smarter than I am.

I sigh and walk up to the door. I have to. I got to see Bobby for help. I knock on the door only for it to be answered by a girl. 

"Hi.. is Bobby here?" I asked looking at the girl.

"Dean?" She whispers. 

"Um.. yeah, who are you?" I asked looking at her. She frowns and looks down 

"No one.. i'll go get Bobby." She says leaving the doorway.

After a few Bobby comes to the door 

"Hey Bob-" i w. I was cut off by Bobby throwing holy water at me. I spit it out looking at him. "I'm not a demon." I said looking at him

"That was test one." Bobby mumbles pulling out a sliver knife. I take the knife and drag the blade down my arm, drawing blood, then look back up at Bobby. I drop the knife, smiling at him. 

"See? it's me." i said softly. Bobby the pulls me into a hug 

"It's good to see you." Bobby says as we pull away. 

"Well we have a problem." I said looking at him. 

"What's that?" He asked. 

"What dragged me out of hell, and where is Sam?" I asked as I looked in his fridge. 

"Haven't seen the boy for two months." Bobby says. I shut the fridge looking at him. 

"You let him leave? Bobby that isn't a good idea." I said looking at him, he sighs and sits down at the table. 

"He wasn't alone." He says looking at me.

"Ashlyn." I said, looking at Bobby. he nods and sighs.

"Sweet girl too. just wondering when Sam is going to ask her out." Bobby says taking a sip of his whiskey.

"He still didn't make the move?" I asked, hitting my forehead. 

"Nope." Bobby answers. I sigh sitting down 

"Do you know where they are?" I asked Bobby sighs. 

"No Dean. I just said I haven't seen them in two months." He says. i sigh and got on Bobby's laptop calling the phone company, saying that Sam was my teenage son and snuck out of the house last night for a Justin Timberlake show. After I typed down the code I was giving I saw where Sam was. 

"He isn't far from where I was dragged up." I mumble to myself. Bobby looked over at the screen. 

"Well I think we've found the thing that brought you up." Bobby says walking to the front room. I sat up and followed him. 

"So.. Sam gave you Baby?" I asked. Bobby looks over letting out a small chuckle 

"No, I didn't get stuck with it. Someone else did." Bobby says looking back at the front room. 

"Bobby, I can see it outside in the back, so stop acting like Sam didn't give you my car." I said looking at him crossing my arms. He sighs and shakes his head. 

"Jayde. Come in here." Bobby calls out. 

The girl from earlier came in the kitchen 

"Jayde?" I asked quietly 

"Oh now you know who i am." She mumbles crossing her arms. 

"Anyways i have a job to get to." She says before saying goodbye and throwing the keys to Baby at me. I went to stop her but she left too soon. I sigh looking over at Bobby who just shrugged and walked outside. I sigh again, following behind him. 

"It's not my fault I didn't know it was her." I said as I followed Bobby out to Baby. He sighs and looks at me as we get into the car. 

"Well.. it kinda is Dean." He says. 

I go to say something but he stops me

"Do not say it was because she dyed her hair blue, boy. You just need to pay attention." Bobby says looking over at me. 

I sigh staring up at Baby and began to drive where Sam and Ashlyn are at.. if Ashlyn is even with him. After an hour or two we arrived at the place Sam was at. Me and Bobby walked into the hotel and got the room Sam was in. 

"Funny how he's staying in a hotel room for couples.. a room with a queen bed and a hot tub." Bobby says as we walk up to Sam's door. 

"Maybe he and Ashlyn finally got together?" I asked before I knocked on the door. A girl then answers the door 

"Takes two guys to bring a pizza? Which you've forgotten to bring." A girl says. I looked at her close and frown as I noticed it wasn't Ashlyn. 

"Is Sam here?" Bobby asked as I stared at the girl. 

"Sam! Two guys want you. Some old man and his son." The girl calls out. Bobby goes to say something but is cut off by Sam at the door 

"Bobby?" He says before looking over at me. i smiled and wave 

"Heya Sammy." I said before I was cut off by being thrown up to the wall. 

"It's him Sam!" Bobby yells as he pulls Sam away from me. Sam looks at me for a few good minutes and tears up pulling me into a hug. 

"i'm just gonna leave.. um bye." The girl says before picking up her shirt and leaving the room. 

"So what all happened when I was in hell?" I asked, pulling away. 

"Nothing new.. been on hunts, and Ashlyn.. Well before you ask.. we are not a thing and never will be." Sam says looking at me. 

"Why not? She was perfect for you!" I yelled 

'Yeah, too perfect if I say." Sam sighs sitting on the bed. I sigh sitting next to him only to throw a bra off the bed 

"Dude." I start. Sam sighs.

"Okay that's the reason why she left." Sam says looking down

"Well we have something to do." Dean says looking over at me

"Which is?" Sam asked

"Finding Ashlyn and seeing what dragged me up and why." I said looking over at him. He nods before he sat up from the bed. 

After a few we left the hotel room following Bobby to a house. After we pulled in we all exit the car walking up to the door. 

"Why are we here?" I asked

"She can help." Bobby answers. I sigh and look at Sam who just shrugged. A woman answers the door and smiles. 

"Bobby." She says. Bobby smiles and walks into the house. After he walks in we follow him. 

"You must be Dean." She says looking at me. I nod looking around "Bobby said you're trying to find out who or what dragged you out of hell. And I'm here to help." She says. 

"Great." I answered.

She led us over to a table and made us all hold each other's hands.

"Now i need that hand print." She says looking at me.

"What hand print?" Sam asked. I sigh pulling up my sleeve showing the hand print. She then softly places her hand down on the print and began to talk 

"Who's there?" She asked. "Castiel." She says

"Castiel?" I asked opening my eyes looking at her 

"Show me your face." She says. "I demand you to show me your face!" She yells before she screams and the lights blew out. 

"My eyes!" She screams. Sam turns on the lights so we can see what happened.. Whatever is after me knows how to damage eyes.. I ran up to the house phone and called 911. After that Bobby made Sam and I leave. I drove off thinking about this Castiel guy and what the hell he is.


	13. Castiel

Dean POV

It was a dark moonlit night. Bobby and I stood inside a barn placing symbols on the floor, walls and ceiling. As we finished up the symbols all over the barn thanks to Bobby. We had weapons for whatever comes our way for this Castiel. From salt to silver knife. 

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked. I looked over at him 

"Ring the dinner bell." I mumble. He sighs, mixing the spell and setting it up. After he finished we sat and waited. After a few Bobby held a shotgun as he sat on the table. Then there's me.. Who was sitting at the table playing with a knife 

"Are you sure you did the spell right?" I asked. 

"I'm not an idiot boy." Bobby says back.

After a few minutes went by, the roof started to move as if we were in a severe storm. Then the lightbulbs explode. Soon the door opened and a man walked inside moving toward us. Bobby and I didn't even wait till he got close. We just started to shoot. But it was like it didn't even affect him! That's when I grabbed my knife from the table. I looked at the guy as he made Bobby fall and hit the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" He answers staring at me. 

"We need to talk, Dean." He says.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, shocked.

"Dean.. I'm an angel of the lord." He says back. 

"right, like I'll believe that." I said back. 

"You should believe that." He says back. 

A flash of lightning flashed, making the shadows of wings appear on the wall. I looked at them in shock. He looks at me. 

"Why are you here? Why did you save me from hell?" I asked quietly. 

"Because, You're the chosen one." He simply says back looking around then looking back at me.

"That girl. You made her blind! How do i know you're not going to kill me or make me blind as well?" I ask, He looks over and begins to walk over to me. 

"I told her to leave, that she can't know my true form. I was only doing what I had to do." He says looking down. I nod and sigh. 

"There is one thing I need to tell you." He says. I look at him. "Stay away from my sister." He says.

"I don't believe that I was ever near or around your sister? Hell I think you're the first angel I've seen in my life." I said back.

He frowns. "No you've seen more than one angel in your life Dean.. They just never told you and the other doesn't know because of how she was raised. You know the bartender you ran into one day? He went by Loki? He's really Gabriel, an Archangel." He says looking at me. 

"So you're telling me that I now know an archangel, a normal angel and his sister?" I asked looking at him. 

"Two archangels actually." He corrects. 

"Who's the other archangel?" I asked looking at him

"Her name is Jayde.. Jayden Cromwell... it's funny how I remember her foster last name. We were close when she was in heaven, before something happened." He says looking down

"Wait.. So you're telling me that.. the girl I wanted before I went to hell is an archangel?" I asked looking at him. 

"That you wanted? Dean you didn't even know it was her at the door this morning, and now you're telling me that she's the one you wanted to date." He says, I could hear anger in his voice. 

"She just changed a little. And she didn't even look happy to see me back and alive." I said looking at him. He sighs and shakes his head. 

"You better listen when I tell you this Dean Winchester. My sister did not leave to go on a hunt. She left because she knew if she stayed any longer, she would break down in tears. Do you know how much you have hurt her? All because you couldn't take the second to look and realize it was her. She prayed, every night, for you to come back. And now that you came back, she should be happy. But no. She's heartbroken because of you. She wanted to save you Dean. She didn't want to have to listen to you being mauled to death by that hellhound. She still has nightmares." Castiel says angrily, I swear I could see his eyes glow. 

"I'm sorry." I said letting a tear slip down. 

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too." He says before he disappears. 

Bobby finally wakes up and looks around then at me. "What the hell happened?" He asked. 

I walked over to the table grabbing my knife and gun "I'll tell you later." I mumble quietly walking out at the barn.


	14. Thou Art In Heaven

THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ADORABLE LUCIFER BEFORE HE WAS CAST OUT OF HEAVEN. Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

Thousands of years ago

Castiel POV

When Father created the newest angel it was a big day for heaven. But it wasn't a normal angel, God had created a new Archangel. And it was a female. He had let Lucifer name her since he had wanted to be her favorite since he had laid eyes on her. Although Lucifer was a very serious Archangel, he had a big soft side for her. 

He named her Jayden, Jayde for short. Or Jay, like the bird. And her wings, even though she could change the color of them, we're a metallic blue with little spots of red scattered throughout her feathers. 

Today was the day she learned to fly and of course Gabriel decided to sneak off with her. 

I had been looking for them all across heaven and I stopped when I heard Jayden giggling. 

My eyes widened as Gabriel had her in his arms, looking like he was ready to throw her off a cliff, "Brother don't you think about it! Lucifer will smite you!"

Gabriel smiles cheekily, "oh don't get your feathers all ruffled Cassy. She's having a blast!"

I sigh, "well I'm not going to be to blame for her getting hurt."

Lucifer POV

"Now where did that little bugger run off to?" 

You think that keeping track of a little Archangel would be easy. Right? Wrong. I had been looking for Jayde all morning. Today was the day I was going to teach her to fly. But as soon as I woke up, yes, I liked to sleep, she was gone. 

I had looked all over heaven for my misplaced little sister and found absolutely nothing. Then a thought occurred to me. 

"Gabriel!"

I teleport to Gabriel and see him holding Jayde over a drop off. 

My eyes widen, "Gabriel don't you dare!"

"Told you brother." I turn to see Castiel standing not too far away. 

Gabe frowns and sets Jayde down, "damnit. Come on Luci I wasn't gonna let her get hurt."

I frown, "so? You know Dad put her in my care."

"Yeah yeah. Jeez Luci you're no fun." Gabe pouts childishly, I wonder where Jayde learned it from. 

I roll my eyes, "says you." I looked down at where Jayde was, but there was nothing, "where'd she go?"

Gabe looks around then over at the drop off, "you don't think.."

My eyes widened, "shit!" I run and jump off the ledge. 

I saw Jayde just below me, "flap your wings Jayde!" I yell as I try to catch up. 

She smiles big as she looks up. She gives me a thumbs up and flaps her small wings. A little uneven at first, but she gets the hang of it and evens out. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relief. I dive down to fly a little above her. 

She smiles big as she looks up at me, "I did it Lulu! I'm flying!"

I chuckle softly, "you sure are kiddo. I'm proud of you." 

She started to slow down and I knew she was getting tired. I smile and pull her close, "I think that's enough for one day little sis."

3RD PERSON POV

"Lulu hurry up. You're gonna miss it." Jayde says excitedly as she runs ahead of Lucifer. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your feathers ruffled." Lucifer chuckles softly as he follows after her. 

He had watched her grow into a beautiful young Archangel but he knew it wouldn't last long. God was planning something and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. 

"Yeah Lulu. Hurry up." Gabriel ran past him attempting to catch up with Jayde. 

"Hey. Only Jayde can call me that." Lucifer says as he playfully trips Gabriel. 

"Oh fine. Buzz kill." Gabe pouts childishly, for being the second youngest, he sure acts like a diva sometimes. 

Lucifer finally catches up to the duo in front of him as they sit at the drop off that had a clear view of the night sky. They were watching new planets being created right before their eyes. It was a wondrous sight to see. 

Lucifer watches as his only sister, out of the Archangels, with excitement. He sighs as he knows it was all going to end soon, and he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. 

~~~~

"Father you can't do this! She belongs in heaven! With us!" Lucifer yells, hoping God would change his mind. 

"Lucifer I have made my decision. Jayden will be cast to heaven. She will grow up as a human with no recollection of heaven, or angels. She will live as humans do." God commands calmly, but with authority. 

Tears fill the Morningstar's eyes, "father please. Reconsider."

God turns to Michael who held an unconscious Jayde in his arms. 

Lucifer turns to Michael, "brother don't! You know she belongs here!"

God had had enough of Lucifer's defiance, "watch your mouth Lucifer or you shall be cast out as well."

Lucifer turns back to God, his eyes glowing with anger, "then do it! It'll be better than watching the angel I raised live amongst those humans!"

With a flick of his wrist, God had cast Lucifer to the cage by Michael's hand, and Jayde had her memories erased as well as her grace hidden in a place she would never find.


	15. Runaway

Ashlyn POV 

I wake up from my alarm going off. I sigh sitting up grabbing my phone walking over to the small kitchen. I grab a cup, walking over to the coffee maker, pulling out the coffee. After I make my cup of coffee I walk over to my laptop looking for a case. I took a sip and saw a case that caught my attention

"Two men found dead, Both of their necks have holes. One guy thinks it's a vampire bite. But let's be real they're not." 

"interesting." I mumble to myself taking another sip.

I looked for the number of the official's who found the bodies after I got the number, I called them to set up a meeting to see the bodies. 

______________SKIP TIME____________

I walk into the building and shown them my FAKE ID 

"This case is popular." The guy mumbles as he looks at the paperwork 

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him. 

He looks over at me sighing 

"There's three of you in there already." He says. He then walks me into the room where the other three are 

"Do you guys work together or something?" He asked. Jayde turns around and nods. 

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'd like for it to be just us four for right now." She says. He nods and walks out of the room shutting the door. 

Jayde sighs looking at me as i looked at a guy who looks just like Dean 

"I've been calling you." Jayde says as she turns her attention back to the body's 

"I know." I answer back 

"And you haven't even thought about calling or answering back?" She asked 

"Nope." I said back 

"Ashlyn.. If it was about what happen between us i'm s-

"Nothing happened between us Sam." I said cutting him off. 

"I just had to get away from what you were becoming." I added. 

He sighs turning back to the bodies 

"What has been going on since i was in Hell?" I gasp and looked at the guy closely 

"Dean?" I asked. He looks over at me and smiles. 

"That's me!" He says. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"But seriously.. What happened?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you later." I answered his question. He nods slowly before looking back at Jayde who was looking at the bodies 

"I think this is a vampire case. Which if so i could do it alone." She says looking at Dean

"By yourself? Hell no." Dean says

"Dean. It's not that hard. I have done it before.. Besides I'm sure you want to talk to Sam and Ashlyn.. Maybe she'll talk to you without a problem." Jayde says glancing over at Dean. 

He sighs, throwing his arms up "Alright fine." He says looking away.

I sigh walking out of the room with Sam and Dean behind.

"To the car now." Dean says walking outside.

Sam follows with me behind. I got up to the car getting in the back seat as Sam sat in the passenger seat. Dean pulls out of the place and starts to 

"So what the hell happened? I seriously thought you'd two would have tied the knot and lived an apple pie life." He says looking at me from the rearview mirror and a quiet glance at Sam then looks back at the road.

"He kept drinking Dean.. I could deal with the alcohol.. And making deals with demons and.. He was just going insane.. I couldn't just stay and watch him fall apart." I said looking at Dean who was looking at the road. He glances over at Sam then back at me with a frown 

"I'm sorry for that Ash.. I just wanted my brother back." Sam says looking back at me. 

"Did you make any deals Sam?" Dean asked. Sam looks over at him and frowns. 

"I tried to.. But none of them wanted to make a deal of course." Sam says 

"Then how the hell is he here?" I asked 

"Glad you asked!" Dean says looking over at me in the rearview mirror. After a second I hear something. I thought it was just my imagination or my mind. 

"Dean.. How could you?" A voice says. I turned to my right and jumped almost having a heart attack. There was a guy sitting right next to me!

"Who the hell?" I asked. 

"Ashlyn, This is Castiel, Cas this is Ashlyn. Sam's girlfriend. Even if they say their not a thing, they are." Dean says. 

I go to say something but I'm cut off by this Cas guy "Girlfriend? Why? Is she a demon?" He asked tilting his head

"Funny you two. We are not dating." Sam says 

"They will be." Dean says. I just stood quite 

"Anyways, Cas is the guy who got me out of hell." Dean says.

Cas nods "I'm an angle of the lord." 

"Angels are real?" I asked. Cas nods and looks at Dean 

"Anyways. I have a reason why I'm here." He says looking at Dean 

"What is that?" He asked 

"How dare you leave my sister on that case alone!?" Cas says, sounding pissed.

"Well she said that she could do it on her own." Dean says 

"Sister?" I asked 

"Not now, that's not the time for you to know the story. Right now I'm not so happy with Dean." He says. Dean sighs and stops the car. 

"Then how about you teleport to her and tell her everything?" Dean asked. Cas then disappeared

"He didn't tell me the story." I mumble. 

"Jayde is an archangel." Sam says as if it were nothing. 

I stood there shocked. My best friend for years is an archangel. Dean looks back at me. 

"I was like that at first too." Dean says as he begins to drive back onto the road. 

___________Jayde__________

I was walking out of the vampire nest all covered in blood.. Not my blood, Vampire blood.. See what happened was right when I walked into the nest I found the leader.. I was in the middle of the fight.. 

____FLASHBACK______

"How about this." The leader started as he looked at me

"We can have this knife fight, But if I win.. I get to turn you into one of us.. If you win.. I'll let you kill everyone.. But me." He says looking at me then at his knife. I shrugged looking at my knife. 

"Alright. Sounds like a deal, Cause you'll be long dead after this fight." I said back. He groans and starts to attack me with his knife although he failed and earned a big cut on his arm. 

The fight kept going on. But after a few minutes the power went out for a few seconds, Then when they turned on I was covered in blood and the leader and the other vampires were dead.. I slowly walked out of the nest in shock of what was or who was in there...

________NOW______

I walked over to Ashlyn's bike taking my phone out as I heard Dean's ringtone. 

"Hello Dean?" I answer. 

"Jayde, So glad to hear you, Are you okay?" He asked. 

I sigh, "I'm alright.. Hey tell Ashlyn that I have her bike and that.. I'll give it back to her in a few days.. I want to go by someone's house and i'll find you guys tomorrow." I said as I hopped on her bike. 

"Alright.. Please be safe." Dean says softly

"I will Dean." I said before I hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket and drove to a place that I've always called home. 

It only took about twenty five minutes until I pulled up to the house, I looked at the front of the house and noticed that the lights were off. I sigh and hop off the bike walking up to the door, As i got up to the door i pulled out my keys and luckily still had the key he gave me last time i was here. I opened the door and walked up the stairs. 

"Nick?" I called out. 

Nothing.. "Nick?" I called out again this time I was at the door. I walked into his bedroom seeing that he was not in bed. But his pair of clean clothes was on his bed. I frowned and walked out of his room shutting his door behind me. I sigh and call his number. 

A second later I heard a phone ring.. It was a song from my childhood.. I walked over to the phone and froze. It was my number on Nick's phone.. Nick never left without his phone.. I looked around the house, inside and out. Never found him.. 

"NICK!?" I screamed.


	16. Enter Lucifer

~~NICK POV~~

I fell asleep hearing the screams of Sarah. I wasn't even there to protect her. How could I know she even screamed. I held onto one of her favorite shirts as I slept. A deep sleep was about to send me over the edge when I heard it. 

"Nick." 

I jump up from my bed and stare at her, "Sarah?"

"I'm not your wife Nick." She says, "I'm an angel."

"An angel?" I ask, thinking that this was some sort of-

"You're dreaming." She says, "my name is Lucifer."

I stare at her in disbelief, "uh. Right." I wipe the sleep from my eyes, "remind me there Satan, to stop drinking before bed will ya?"

"You're special Nick. There are very few people like you in this world." She-Lucifer says softly.

"Special how?" I ask. 

"You're a vessel. A very powerful vessel." She pauses, "I need to take control of your mind and your body."

I shift on my bed, feeling uncomfortable about this situation. She sits next to me, "don't be scared. This is your choice.

"Right. And assuming this was real, which it's not, why would I do something like that?" I ask. 

"Because God has punished you. Just like he did to me. You call me Satan, and Devil. But do you know my crime? Why God cast me out?" She asks, her voice staying calm and level. 

I say nothing and she continues, "because I loved God too much. Nick you had your house broken into and your family murdered in their sleep." She pauses again, trying to read my face as I look away, "you're angry. And you have every right to be. I'm angry too. Just because God created us, doesn't mean He can toy with us like playthings."

"If I help you.." I mutter under my breath as tears fill my eyes, "can you bring them back?" I look up at her. 

She hesitates, "I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. I can give you justice."

I look away again, then back at her, "how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need.. Is you." She says quietly. 

"Nick?" I hear a voice downstairs. I know that voice. Jayde

Sar-Lucifer snaps her fingers, "you?"

I turn to her, "me?"

"You took care of her." She has a small smile on her face. 

"What?" I ask, now very confused. 

"Jayden. You took care of her." She says again. 

"How do you know Jayde?" I ask, slowly inching away. 

"Because she's my sister. I raised her when I was still in heaven. A story for another time." She says looking at the door as footsteps grow closer. 

"If I say yes. Will you keep her safe?" I keep my voice down. 

She nods. 

"Then yes." I say. 

Lucifer smiles and everything goes white.

Lucifer POV 

I couldn't believe it. The guy who is my vessel had been taking care of Jayde all this time? Kinda ironic actually. I wanted to see her again but I remembered she had her grace taken and her memories wiped. She wouldn't remember me at all. 

I feel my vessel, Nick?, pushing against my skull, "so is Jayde really an angel like you?"

I chuckle, "yes. I had raised her because my Father was too busy playing storyteller." 

"Does she know? She's never brought it up before." 

I frown, "she has no memory of heaven, or me, or her true powers. But that will change soon." 

"What are you going to do?"

I shrug, "simple. I'm going to show her who she really is."


	17. Yellow Eyed Fever

Dean POV.

It was a Tuesday morning and we had a case to work on.. Long story short Sam believes it's a case of yellow eyed fever. I on the other hand think it's not a case at all. But Ashlyn and Sam begged for us to do this case. So here we are stuck on this case.. 

I pull up to a diner killing off baby's engine. 

"Food? Now, really Dean?" Sam says. 

"Sorry Sammy but I'm starving." I said as I looked over at him. 

"Yeah, I could go for food as well." Jayde says as she steps out of the car. I smiled and opened my car door getting out. 

Sam sighs getting out of the car. Ashlyn then gets out. 

"Ashlyn.. Maybe you would like my jacket?" Sam asked as we walked up to the door of the diner. 

"I'm fine Sam." She says softly. I walked inside looking for a booth. I smiled as I found the perfect one by a window. I walked over sitting down at the booth. Jayde walks over and sat next to me

"Are they arguing?" I asked looking over at her. She chuckles softly and nods 

"To be honest Dean, I don't see a problem with her not wanting to wear Sam's jacket." Jayde says back. I shrug 

"Maybe because she's wearing a crop top?" I asked looking at her 

"Well it's not like they're dating." Jayde says

"I wish they were... Sam never felt the way he does for Ashlyn." I said looking at Jayde who looks at me and sighs

"I may not have gone to hell and back Dean.. Uh not hell like you.. But I've been treated like shit.. She has been too." Jayde says looking at me. I just nod before Sam and Ashlyn walked over. 

Ashlyn sits across in the booth wearing Sam's jacket. Sam sits next to her 

"So after we eat." Sam says stopping as he glares at me 

"We'll go to the house and ask questions." I said with a sigh following along. 

"Right." Sam says back

After a few minutes passed by a guy walks up

"Hello, welcome to waffle House. What would you all like for this morning?" The guy asked with a cheerful grin. 

"I'll have your special." I say. The guy nods and writes it down before looking over at Sam

"I'll have the three stack waffles." Sam said looking at him. He nods and writes it as well. 

"And what about you two lovely ladies?" He asked 

"I'll have the three stuck waffles. The uh, the pumpkin spice flavor." Ashlyn says. The guy smiles

"That's my favorite." He says before he wrote it down. 

"And for you hot stuff?" He asked. That's when my blood began to boil. 

"I'll have the special, but can I have sausage instead of bacon?" Jayde asked looking at the guy

"I'm sure I can make that happen." He says smiling as he writes her order down. 

"Drinks?" He asked looking at us

"I'll have a coffee." Ashlyn and Sam both say at the same time. The guy nods 

"I'll take a Coke." Jayde says. The guy nods and looks over at me

"Coffee." I mumble. The guy nods before walking away. 

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked. I sit up from the booth. 

"I'm really not hungry anymore." I mumbled and walked out of the building. 

Ashlyn POV

We watched Dean walk out of the diner. I sigh and push Sam trying to tell him I want out of the booth. He slides out and lets me out of the booth. I walked over to the door walking out. I looked around and found Dean leaning up against baby. I walked over to him

"Jealous over a waiter?" I asked. He looks over at me and glares

"I'm not jealous." He barks back. I chuckled softly and sigh.

"Are so." I said back and stood next to him leaning on baby. I let out a sigh. 

"Look, you have nothing to be jealous about. Jayde has been hit on by a lot of waiters over the years. And she's still single because they're not her type." I said looking forward. Dean looks over at me

"Look. I'm not jealous, even if I were it wouldn't be about that guy hitting on Jayde." Dean says. 

"Dean you like Jayde, I'm not stupid. Hell Sam even knows you like her. So why can't you just be honest?" I asked looking at him. He sighs and stood straight

"I am being honest! I'm being so honest that I'm gonna go back inside and eat." He says not making any bit of sense. I shake my head following him back inside. As we walked to the booth we all started to eat in silence.

Dean POV

It was two hours after we had breakfast. I was in the car driving to where we needed to be. Sam and Ashlyn were in the back talking about whatever, as for Jayde. She sat up front looking out of the window. She hasn't said a word since breakfast. I think I fucked up.

"So who all wants to go in?" I asked as I pulled up to the house, Jayde stayed looking out the window. Sam sighs and opens the door. Ashlyn stays asleep. I sigh and exit the car walking up to the door with Sam following behind. 

"Don't let this get to you Dean, Not right now." He says before knocking on the door. After a few a guy walks to the door letting us inside. We walked into the house and looked around.

"Here, follow me into the front room, We'll talk in there." He says as he leads us to the front room. Sam and I then sat down on the couch and began to talk to the guy about what happened and what all he saw. After a few minutes a snake made its way up to my shoulder. 

"S-Sam please say that isn't real." I said, glancing over at my shoulder, seeing the snake. 

"Oh, Don't be afraid of Duke. It's his sister you should be afraid of, she smells fear." He says and with that another snake appears behind me.

After a few more minutes we left after he explained everything he knew about what happened. Sam and I both hopped in the car seeing both girls are asleep. I sigh softly and begin to drive.

Sam POV

After two hours of Dean driving the day became night 

"Dean?" I asked as I saw he passed the hotel

"Yeah?" He asked still looking at the road 

"You passed our hotel." I say back waking Ashlyn and Jayde up.

"You think I'm going to turn into oncoming traffic?" Dean says nervous

"Dean? Are you going 30?" Jayde asked with a yawn. 

"Yeah. You think I'm going to drive over the speed limit!?" He says growing more nervous. Me and Ashlyn looked at each other before our ghost radar went off. Ashlyn pulls it out of her bag and leans up to Dean making the raider go insane 

"Am i haunted!?" Dean yells. We stood quite shocked "Am I!?" He yells again. 

"Dean.. Maybe you should drive to the hotel." Ashlyn says back not answering his question.

After a while Dean finally goes to the hotel. We get out and go inside our room. Jayde goes back to bed Dean sits on his bed shaking. Me and Ashlyn looks around on the website to see what Dean could possibly have. 

"We could have Bobby look into this?" Ashlyn asked. I nod rubbing my eyes, they stung from staring at my laptop screen. 

"Yeah, let's give him a call." I say back as I lay down on my bed. As Ashlyn walked outside to talk to Bobby. After a few minutes she returns back into the room

"Well?" I asked looking over at her. 

"Well Bobby thinks he has an idea of what it could be." She says as she places her phone down on the bed

"Oh? What's that?" I asked still laying on my bed

"It's a spirit named Buruburu." Ashlyn says looking at me. Dean looks over at me scared

"I'm going to die aren't I?" He asked quietly.

"No Dean." I said softly.

"Not if we can cure it in the next 42 hours." Ashlyn says

"Shouldn't be hard. I mean there's four of us... Well three of us and a scared Dean." I say with a sigh. 

Ashlyn nods and lets out a sigh of her own, "What do we do?" She asked. 

"More like where do we start." I answer back. She nods and looks at her laptop.

_________SKIP TIME________

"What can I hold?" Dean asked as we pulled up to the old factory. 

"How about you hold the flashlight?" Jayde asked as she handed the flashlight over to Dean who was shaking. Ashlyn and I grabbed the other two guns before walking into the factory. After a while we found a locker. I looked at Dean and he flashed the light on the locker. I walk over to the locker, putting my hand on the latch. 

"Alright. I'll open this on three, Okay?" I asked mainly to Dean, He nods slowly 

I count to three and open the locker. A cat then jumps out earning a loud womanly scream from Dean 

"That was scary." He says out of breath. 

"Right." I say back rolling my eyes and walking past him. Jayde stayed back with him rubbing his back. 

"I think I know where he is and how to kill him." Ashlyn says. I looked over at her. 

________Skip Time_______

Ashlyn told me her plan and we left to take Jayde and Dean back to the hotel before me and her went back to the factory. 

"So I'll stay here waiting and all you have to do is wrap the chain around his neck." She says as I step out of the car. I nod and go inside. 

____DEAN POV______

I was alone in the room.. Sam and Ashlyn went back to the factory.. and Jayde? She went out to get herself a drink.. I was watching TV until I heard hell hounds. I was terrified. 

"Hi Dean!" A voice says. I turn and jump as I see Lilith. 

"You're not real." I say in a nervous voice.

"I'm more than real you silly goose!" She says back before sitting down on the bed 

"No." I said back. 

"I missed you!" She says hugging me, She pulls away sitting up from the bed,

"Sammy is going to save me, you won't be here after he's done." I say back nervously

"Doesn't matter, You're still going to die." She says. I fall onto the floor. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears. 

____Ashlyn POV_______

I kept looking at the rearview mirror watching Sam put the chain around the spirit's neck.

"Now Ashlyn!" He yells. I slam down on the gas paddle driving baby at full speed. I watched as I dragged Buruburu spirit until it disappeared. I stopped the car letting out a sigh. Sam runs over and pulls the chain off getting into the car. 

"So it's over?" He asked. I nod and start the car back up and start to drive.

"Don't get used to this car." Sam says as i pulled out on to the road 

"Hey as long as Dean doesn't kill me for driving it right now. I'm fine." I mumble. Sam chuckles and sighs

____Jayde POV_____

I walked back into the hotel room not seeing Dean 

"Dean!?" I asked worried, I couldn't have lost him.

"Yes?" I hear him say as he walks out of the bathroom. I let out a sigh as he looked fine. 

"Still scared?" I asked. He shakes his head sitting on the small couch. Soon after Sam and Ashlyn walked into the room

"Glad that is over." Sam says as Ashlyn nods. 

"Agreed!" Dean says. "Thanks guys." He adds, We nod and smile. I smiled a little but looked down. 

"Jayde, I wanted to say sorry for this morning." He says. I nod and walked out of the hotel room. 

"Hello Jayde." Says a voice, I turn around and gasp 

"Nick! You're alive!" I yelled before hugging him. He hugs back for a good while and pulls away.

"Actually.. We need to talk about something.. Alone." He says. After that a bright light was the last thing I saw.


	18. Full Power

Jayde POV

We were teleported somewhere I was unfamiliar with. My head spun as I looked around.

I turn to Nick in confusion, "Nick? Where are we? Where's Sam, Dean and Ashlyn?"

He smiles, "my dear I'm not Nick."

I frown and take a step back, "who are you then?"

"My name is Lucifer. I'm an angel." He says softly. 

I roll my eyes, thinking this was just a joke, "yeah right. Come on Nick this isn't funny."

The lights around us flicker and I see a pair of wings behind Nick. Ok? Maybe this wasn't a joke. 

"I can assure you this is no joke. What I tell you next is also no joke." He says. 

I raise an eyebrow but let him speak. 

"You don't remember this, but you're an angel as well. And my baby sister. God had left you in my care and I raised you." 

I scoff, "sure. I was raised in an orphanage. Not in heaven."

He frowns, "You're human self was, yes." He pulls something out of his pocket, a bright glowing blue vial, "this is your grace. It was taken when you were sent here."

I stared at it, I felt.. a pull to it. It was a strange feeling but I felt like I needed it in me. Now. 

I move closer to Lucifer and he smiles, "you ready to remember?"

My eyes flick up at him, then back to the vial, "yes."

He takes the cork out of the vial and cups the back of my head. The bright blue substance snakes its way into my mouth. It was cold, but calming at the same time. I close my eyes as everything gets blurry and my head spins. I opened my eyes enough to see that the vial was now empty and tossed to the side. There was a warmth that grew inside of me and I could feel it flowing through every inch of my body. 

I tilt my head back as everything gets brighter around me. By this time, Lucifer had stepped back and shielded his eyes, he saw the light too. My light.

The light disappears and I see a pair of metallic blue and red wings coming from behind me. The blue turns into a pitch black and red. I look up and everything seems much more clear and vibrant. 

"You're you feeling kiddo?" 

I look over and smile, "Luci!" I hug him tight and he chuckles softly, hugging me back. 

"I missed you Jay." He says quietly. 

"How are you here? I thought Michael sent you to the cage?" I ask, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. 

He reaches up and wipes them away, "I was set free when the final seal was broken by your friend and my true vessel."

I raise an eyebrow, "what? How could Sam have set you free?"

He sighs, "the 66 seals to open the cage. Sammy boy broke the last one and here I am."

I nod, "so. What now?" 

He shrugs, "cause havoc? Raise a little hell on earth? Kill any human who disobeys me?"

I frown, "why would you want to do that?"

"Because these humans are Dad's precious play things. Come on Jay you have to wanna get back at Him for sending you here with no grace and no memories. Join me." He smirks playfully. 

I shake my head, "you may hate humans Lulu but I've been living with them for the past almost 30 years. I'm a hunter. I save people and hunt monsters. I'm friends with the Winchesters."

He frowns, "so you're one of them now?"

"Yeah I guess I am. But that doesn't mean I'm not still me." I say, getting angry. 

"No of course not." He says and disappears. 

I sigh and look off at the sunset, this wasn't good and I could feel it. I pull my phone out of my pocket and stare at my contacts list. I drop my phone as I hear a sharp and loud ringing in my ear which turns into voices. 

"Did any other angel feel that?"

"yes"

"Another Archangel?"

"Two"

"We must find them at once!"

"agreed"

The voices stop and I freeze. They were talking about me and Lucifer. I pick my phone up again and call Dean, hoping he would pick up. 

"Jayde?"

The weight on my chest falls off when I hear Dean's voice, "Dean! Where are you right now?"

"What? Jayde where did you go? Who was that that took you?!"

I frown, "Dean just tell me exactly where you are!"

He goes silent for a moment then he speaks up again, "we're at a diner in Detroit, Michigan. 7 mile I think."

I hang up and teleport to them. 

Ashlyn was the first to see me and spits out whatever she was drinking, "Jayde?!"

Dean and Sam look up and their eyes widen, "Jayde? What the hell?"

I turn to Dean, "I'll explain when we're somewhere else. It's too crowded here."

Dean nods and gets up, "let's go then."

Sam gets up, followed by Ashlyn who runs up and hugs me. 

I grunt as she makes me stumble back, "hey it's not like I was gone forever." I hug back though. 

"We had thought you were killed by whoever that was." She says quietly. 

I sigh, "I'm not. We should go. I'm sure you all have lots of questions."

Sam pats my shoulder, "good to see you're ok."

I smile a little, "thanks."

We head out to the Impala and Sam and I take the backseat while Dean and Ashlyn take the front, Dean driving of course. 

We drove for an hour to a motel, I guess Sam had found another case nearby, and we headed inside. 

"I uh.. Should start at the beginning huh?" I say, awkwardly thinking about how I would tell them. 

"Please do." Dean and Ashlyn say at the same time. 

I sigh and look down at the ground, "ok.well for starters.. I'm not human. Not originally. I'm a uh. I'm an Archangel. Like Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. And Raphael but not a lot of angels like him much. I was raised in heaven by Lucifer and then Dad decided that I needed to be cast down to earth without my memories or my grace. Leaving me human and having to grow up as one. And the person who took me earlier was Lucifer. Only he was possessing my adoptive father Nick, using him as a vessel. Ashlyn I'm sure you remember him. But so long story short, Lucifer gave me my grace back and now I'm full Archangel again. Any questions?"

Everyone's eyes widen and Dean speaks up first, "I think that's the most I've heard you say in a while."

I glare at him and roll my eyes, "really? That's what you get out of all that?"

He shrugs, "we um.. Kinda already knew you were an angel." He rubs the back of his neck. 

"What? How? Who the hell told you?!" I ask angrily. 

I hear the sound of wings flapping behind me, "I did."

I turn around to see Castiel, an angel whom I haven't seen in what feels like forever. 

"Cas?" I ask, seeing him in this vessel was a little strange, but it suited him. 

He nods, "hello Jayde. It's good to see you again."

I smile and pull him into a hug, "Cas I've missed you! But how do you know Dean, Sam, and Ashlyn?"

"She said your name first." Sam whispers to Dean. 

I could practically hear Dean blush, "shut up."

"I was the one who pulled Dean out of hell." He says softly, though his gruff voice made it seem harsh. 

"Really?" 

He nods, "yes. As soon as I heard it was Dean, I was told to bring him back."

"By who?" I ask, though I'm sure I already know the answer. 

"By God. He commanded it." Cas states plainly. 

I nod, "of course."

Dean clears his throat making me look over, "uh Jayde. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

My stomach drops, he's gonna tell me to leave isn't he? I nod subconsciously and we head outside. 

Dean leads me to a bench near a small park next to the motel and we sit at a lone bench. 

I sigh and look down at the grass, "I should pack my things shouldn't i?"

He turns to me, shocked, "what? No no that's not what I dragged you out here for. I just. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the diner yesterday morning."

The weight was lifted off my chest. I really thought he was going to tell me to leave and never come back, "it's ok."

He sighs, "no. It's really not. I got jealous.. I'll admit it. It's just. That guy was flirting with you and I couldn't help it!"

I frown and look up at him, "what? Guys can't flirt with me? Wow do you think I'm that ugly?"

"No! Damnit. I-im not good at this ok?" He looks down, probably staring at his boots. 

I was getting confused, "good at what?"

"Saying how I feel. Jayde I.. I like you. Like. A lot. But I don't think it would ever work because of what we do. I mean I've died, a lot, granted it was due to the trickster, but I've gone to hell. And I know I'm probably going there again in the future. But I'm not about to get into a relationship and then just die and leave the one that I deeply care for alone. It wouldn't be fair." He says, on the verge of tears. 

I feel my eyes well up, "Dean. I like you too. Those few months without you made me realize that. I was trying so hard to bring you back but no demon would come near me, I know why now, but I hated the fact that you were being tortured and I couldn't stop it.. If I had had my grace then I couldve-"

Dean cuts me off by pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately. When he pulls away there was a light pink blush across his cheeks, "I love you Jayde."

"I love you too Dean." I kiss him back. I feel my feathers puff up with excitement as I felt as if I were flying. And I would know that sensation. 

We break off the kiss and I lay my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around my waist, "Cas is gonna kill me."

I chuckle softly, "yeah, he probably is."


	19. Vessels

Ashlyn POV 

I walk back to the hotel holding a drink carrier along with a bag of food from the diner. I was listening to my music as I began to make my way back to the hotel. I was humming the song that was playing which was Back In Black. 

"Nice pick of music!" A voice says. 

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around pulling out my ear bud, I saw no one around. I shrugged, putting my ear bud back in and continued my way to the hotel.

It was nice and peaceful until a few minutes later the voice came back. 

"I would be careful. Now that the devil is free and on the chase for Sammy." The voice says. I groan walking to the hotel room. As soon as I got to the door I quickly walked in kicking the door shut. 

"You could have yelled outside of the door, I would have opened the door." Dean says as he walks over to me taking the food. I sigh, sitting the cup holder of coffees down.

"Sorry.. I um.. I think I'm going insane." I blurt out. Dean looked at me as Sam walked out of the bathroom. 

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked. 

"I heard a voice.. It was Gabe's." I said looking at Dean

"The trickster?" Sam asked as he wrapped a towel around his hair to dry it. I nod and pull my hair hearing the voice again. 

"Please tell me I'm not going insane." I said talking loudly due to the voice. 

"Ashlyn, We don't hear anything." Sam says softly as Dean just stares at me. I lay down on my bed having my face down in the pillow. 

"Make it stop." I groan annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" Jayde asked as she walked into the room. Dean looked over at her and did not say a word. 

Sam sighs and looks at Jayde crossing his arms 

"Ashlyn is hearing a voice." He says glancing softly back at me with full concern. 

"Voices? Like Angels?" Jayde asked sitting next to me on the bed. 

I shake my head sitting up looking at her. 

"The trickster." I said looking at her. She nods slowly and sits up.

"I'll be right back." She says before she disappeared. 

"Am I the only one who's not used to that?" Sam asked. Dean was smiling like an idiot,

"Something you want to share, Dean?" Sam asked. It was weird.. Right when Jayde left the voice stopped..

"No." Dean says at first, but smiles like an idiot. 

"Jayde and I kissed!" He says grinning big. 

"What!?" Sam and I both yelled at the same time, Dean nods and sits down on the chair. 

"Yeah, When I wanted to talk to her alone we kissed after we told each about how we felt." Dean says looking at me then over at Sam. 

"Honestly. I thought that you two would be making out before Jayee and I kissed. Looks like I always beat you at something Sammy." Dean says with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up Dean." Sam says back looking down. 

I blushed looking down at the floor as well.

\--------Jayde POV-----

"Gabriel!" I yelled as I went up to his hideout. He jumps and turns around. 

"Jayde!?" He yells as he jumps from being surprised by my presence. 

"Brother... Why do you have to do this?" I asked.

"One I don't know what you mean by that and two, do you have your grace back?" He asked. 

I looked around and saw a picture frame with different pictures of us when we were kids. 

"Making Ashlyn hear voices. Mister Trickster." I said as I picked up the pictures looking closely at them. 

"What, I can't have some fun with humans? It's not like I'm hurting them."

"Following big brother's footsteps huh?" I asked looking at him. 

"No.. Following my own. And no you can't follow mine, I don't do teams." He says. I set the pictures down

"Just leave Ashlyn and the Winchesters alone." I say as I sat down on his couch. He sits down on the couch across from me. 

"Why? It's not like Lucifer and Michael don't have a plan for the Winchesters." Gabe says sitting back on the couch. I frown looking at him. 

"They have plans?" I asked. 

"You know father made Sam and Dean for a reason, Their the true vessel's for Lucifer and Michael." I looked at Gabe as if he was joking about Dean being Micheal's vessel. 

"I'm not joking." Gabe says 

"I have to tell Dean." I mumbled as I stood up. Gabe goes to say something. But it was too late, I had already left. 

\---Sam POV---

"When are you just going to tell her?" Dean asked looking over at me. 

Ashlyn was in the bathroom taking a shower. So she can't hear this conversation 

"Tell who, what?" I asked looking over at Dean. 

"Tell Ashlyn about your feelings dude!" Dean says, throwing his arms up. I sigh, shaking my head. 

"I don't know.. I'm waiting for the right time." I answered back. Dean sighs sitting in his chair 

"So that means never?" Dean asked. I sigh looking at him 

"What?" I asked looking over at him.

About the time he goes to say something, Ashlyn walks into the room

"Hey guys." She says sitting down on her bed 

"Nice wet hair." I said looking over at her 

"Here." She says as she sits up from her bed and shakes her hair getting water on my chest and face wet

"Gee.. Thanks." I mumbled 

She smiles and chuckles softly before sitting back down on the bed. Dean lets out a sigh and takes a sip of the rest of his coffee.

"I'm back." Jayde says walking past Dean 

"Hello?" Dean says looking at her. She doesn't look at him. She just walks to her bed laying down with her head in the pillow 

"Um... Is everything alright?" Dean asked looking at her 

"Everything is perfect." She says sarcastically

"Sure." Dean mumbles back before looking over at me and Ashlyn with a small frown

I frown looking down at the floor. Ashlyn sits up and sighs 

"Let's go out for drinks." Ashlyn says. Dean and I agree. 

Jayde stayed quiet. 

"Jayde? Want to go?" Dean asked softly 

"No, I want to be alone please." She says. We grant her wishes leaving the room and go to the nearest bar.

Jayde POV

Sam, Dean, and Ashlyn leave to go to the bar. I didn't want to go, I couldn't look at Dean the same after Gabriel told me he was Michael's vessel. Sam is Lucifer's vessel. 

Fuck! How did I not see this before? 

"Because you didn't have anyone to point it out to you."

I sit up and see Gabriel standing in the doorway. 

I cross my arms, "oh and you think by telling me that I'll choose a side?"

Gabe frowns, "choose, don't choose. I don't care. I don't want to be caught in the middle of this family feud."

I roll my eyes, "then why are you here?"

"I can't come see my baby sister?" He asks. 

"No. Especially now when you're fucking around with the people I care about." I say and turn away from him. 

"It was just a prank Jay." He says, almost pouting. 

"I don't care. Do you know that Ashlyn thought she was crazy? And now thanks to you, I can't even look at Dean the same way. I fucking love him Gabriel! But you wouldn't know that would you? You just hide from everyone and pull pranks on innocent people." I had to say it. I had to. 

Gabe looked hurt, then frowns, "do you know why I hide? Because I'm sick and tired of all the damn fighting and bitching like we're children again. Dad wants that! For all of us to fight! Well I don't. I hate fighting. Especially because the last time we all fought, Dad cast Lucifer out and sent you here to live as a human! Heaven wasn't and still isn't the same after that!"

I looked down, I hated the fighting too, I really did. I look back up at him, "I hate fighting too. But you can't keep hiding forever Gabe. Up until a little bit ago I hardly knew you or remembered who you were. I just wish things were different you know? I mean yeah, I love Dean, but I can't see him without seeing Michael now. And I might lose him for that."

Gabriel sighs, "it's never easy for us. But please don't get between them."

I frown, "then what am I supposed to do? Let all of them die?"

When I look back up, Gabe was gone. I groan and flop back into the motel bed.


	20. Alone Time Is Good

Ashlyn POV

I couldn't think straight after what Gabriel did. Messing with my head and making me hear things. And Jayde, my best friend, no, my sister being an Archangel? It's amazing! We may have a chance to stop the apocalypse. I just wish my parents could see us now. 

"Ash? You ok?" Sam asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I look up, "yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about the good ol' days. Before my parents became hunters."

Sam nods, "I bet they'd be proud of you though." He smiles. 

I smile a little, "yeah?"

"Of course. You're helping to save people. And eventually, we're gonna stop the apocalypse." He says. 

I chuckle softly, "true. And now that Jayde is her full self again, it'll be much easier. Hopefully."

"Yeah but it's hard too. She's gonna be fighting against her family." He says, "let's just hope that she doesn't switch sides."

I frown, "Sam. I know Jayde. She wouldn't do that. Like it or not we're her family too. Besides. Her and Dean are technically dating now."

Sam chuckles and shrugs, "I guess you're right Ash. Let's just enjoy tonight ok?"

"Copy that." I salute and take a swig of whiskey. 

Sam smiles, then looks over to see Dean on the karaoke machine, "oh no. This is gonna end badly." He laughs. 

I nearly spit out my drink, "oh shit. I gotta record this for Jay." I take out my phone and start to record a video of Dean, who was considerably drunk, singing "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.

I hear the flapping of wings beside me and turn to see Cas, "oh. Hey Cas."

He nods, "hello. Where is Jayden? I must speak with her."

I raise an eyebrow, "she should he back at our motel. She wanted to be alone."

He hums and nods. He then stands up from. His barstool and disappears 

"I wonder what that was about." I say to myself. 

Jayde POV

After Sam, Dean and Ashlyn left, I decided to slip out myself. I had to think about this. There had to be a way that I won't lose Dean to Michael. I couldn't. No. I won't lose him again. 

Sighing heavily, I spread my wings and fly to a nearby-ish lake with a cliff. I needed to clear my head and things like that usually helped. I decided on going to Yellowstone. It was so pretty there and I had always wanted to visit it. So now's my chance. 

I sit at the very edge of the cliff, my legs dangling off the edge. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind flowing through my hair, even if the sides were shaved. It was still nice. I extend my wings and let them breathe. The wind between my feathers felt absolutely amazing.

I would have to find a way to groom them myself soon. Lucifer or Gabe always used to do it for me. We were supposed to have another angel help because there are spots we can't reach on our own. And it's just so much easier. Maybe Castiel could help? I don't know. Honestly I'd feel better if Luca or Gabe did it, they know where the most sensitive spots are. That and Cas has never groomed my wings before. It's not that I don't trust him, I just have, preferences I guess. 

I sigh as I think of my time in heaven. I'd love to return one day, it's still home technically. Of course I would come back to live on Earth, it's just so beautiful down here. 

I think back to my first flying lesson. Remembering when Gabe took me and snuck off, taking me to a cliff like this one. Only, there was no water below that one, unlike here. He told me that if I had kept quiet, that he would give me a piece of chocolate. Which he did. I chuckle softly to myself. When Luca got there he was so pissed. Cas even told Gabe that our big brother would be livid. He didn't care though. 

When Lucifer got to us, I have taken my chance to jp off the cliff. I admit I didn't mean to scare them as much as I know I had. In the end though I flew for the first time. It was tiring though because it took a lot of energy. Lucifer took me back to our nest afterwards and let me rest. 

Damn how I miss those days. 

"Let's see if I still got it." I say as I get up. 

I shake out my wings, letting the loose feathers fall to the ground. Once I was standing at the very edge of the cliff, I turn around and close my eyes. 

Here we go. 

I start to fall back, my wings tucked against my back, and push off. I let myself free fall for a little bit, knowing the cliff was very high above the lake. It. Felt. Wonderful. 

I spin around and open my eyes, now seeing the ground below me. It was still pretty far down, so I had a bit before I knew I had to do something. 

I feel a huge grin spread across my face and let out a joyful scream, "WOOOHOO!!"

I look down again and notice that I was about 40 meters from the lake. Now's the time. I spread my wings and feel myself being jerked upward a little from the updraft. It wasn't painful, just, surprising a bit. I weave in and out if the trees before flying above them and just coasting steadily. I make a U-turn and fly back to the cliff. When I got closer, I noticed someone standing there. 

Lucifer.


	21. Join Me?

Jayde POV

I land in front of Lucifer, right on the edge of the cliff. Where I had been when I 'jumped' off. 

I tuck my wings against my back, leaving only the first set visible, "brother."

Lucifer smiles, "looks like you were having fun Jay."

"Just. Clearing my head. I've had a lot to think about." I say as I cross my arms. 

"Look, if this is about the Winchesters being-"

I cut him off, "that's EXACTLY what it's about Lucifer! But it's also about dad getting to do whatever he fucking feels like. And about me falling for Dean only to have him taken from me! But you don't understand what it's like to have someone you love ripped from you. Do you? You're too busy being the bad guy dad wants."

He frowns, "yeah I do actually. I had everything taken from me, as you did. The day you were cast out, so was I. Because I wasn't going to stay and watch you forget who you were. You were the one thing I truly loved. I raised you Jayde. Because dad, he didn't want to. So yeah, I do know what that's like."

"Yeah but you also know how to take lives. I know what you've been doing. You've been killing innocent people. Not to mention you're using my foster dad as a fucking meat suit!" I yell! 

"Innocent? They weren't innocent people Jay. They were criminals, they're worse than me for fucks sake. And I didn't make him. He agreed to this." Lucifer says, staying calm. 

"Yeah? And what happens to him if you use Sam as your vessel? He'll never stop fighting you Lucifer. Hell, Dean would try to kill Michael if he tried to even get close. I know I would." I look down. I don't know what to do anymore. 

Lucifer sighs, "I'll make you a deal, ok? If you help me stop Michael from what ever father dearest has him doing, I'll stay away from your boy toys. And I'll make sure Nick stays safe."

I raise an eyebrow, "and how can I be sure you won't go back on your word?"

He shrugs, "then smite me if I do."

"Deal." I hold out my hand and Lucifer does the same, shaking mine. 

I can't believe I'm doing this. But honestly, even though we were forced to part ways, I still trust Lucifer. He's not all bad all the time. 

"So have you gone to see Gabriel?" I ask, trying to shift the conversation. 

Lucifer shakes his head and sighs, "I have a feeling he doesn't want to see me."

I nod, "you'd be kinda right. Honestly, I don't blame him. Having to sit back and watch as your two brothers fight to the death because that's what our father wanted? I'd wanna stay far away from all that too."

Lucifer says nothing but sighs. 

"I gotta go. Before they notice I'm gone and freak out." I say, turning away. 

"You're not going anywhere until I've groomed your wings Jay. I know how badly they need to be tended to." Lucifer says crossing his arms, a slight smirk spreading across his lips. 

"They don't need to be groomed this second Luca. But maybe if your lucky I'll let you do them tonight, and I'll do yours." I say, causing him to sigh, but nod in agreement. 

"Alright then." He vanishes afterwards. 

I make my way back to the motel we were staying at for the time being. 

I sigh as I flop back into the bed. 

"Where did you go?" 

I jump and see Cas standing by the window, "I went to clear my head. Why?"

Cas frowns and crosses his arms, "you saw him didn't you?"

I sigh and sit up, facing Cas, "so what if I did?"

"So then you know that he must be stopped. Lucifer must return to the cage in order to stop the apocalypse." He argues.

"Are you expecting me to just be able to throw my brother into the cage Castiel?" I ask darkly. 

"That is exactly what I expect." He states calmly. 

"Not gonna happen." I claim. 

His eyes widen, "what?" He makes a face then narrows his eyes, glaring at me, "he's corrupted you hasn't he?"

I scoff, "it seems like you're the one who got corrupted Castiel. I remember when you used to be carefree. Now you're nothing but a soldier following orders. Just like Michael."

Cas goes to say something, but vanishes instead. 

I sigh heavily and sit down on the bed, my head in my hands. What am I going to do. I don't know what Sam or Dean would say if they found out that I'm teaming up with Lucifer. Let alone Ashlyn. I just won't tell them. What they don't know won't kill them.. Right?


	22. Absent

Ashlyn POV

Jayde had been a bit off the past couple of days. She had grown more distant. She rarely ever talked to us anymore and always seemed to be worried about something. I wish I knew what it was so that I could help her. But she just shuts me out. Actually ever since she got her grace back, she's been, different. I don't know if I like it. I miss the old Jayde. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

I look up and see Dean standing above me, "just Jay. She's been acting really off lately." 

Dean nods and sighs, "she's been gone a lot too. I can't help but think that I did something to piss her off."

"Don't you always though?" I smile a little as I poke fun at Dean, "but seriously. I'm worried. You don't think she's talking to Lucifer do you? Now that he's out of the cage and all?"

Dean's eyes widen, "what? No! Jayde is good! She has to be."

I see Jayde enter the room and hope she didn't hear me. 

"You don't know my brothers you know. So please keep your accusations to yourself." She says without looking towards us. 

Fuck. 

"But Jayde, hes-"

Jayde cuts Dean off, turning to him with glowing red-ish eyes, "don't you dare say it. You know nothing about Lucifer other than what you've heard."

Dean frowns, "Jay please don't tell me you agree with him."

"I agree with what I believe is right and with what will keep you safe." She says. 

"But we didn't ask for your protection Jayde." I say, butting in before Dean could say anything. 

"And I didn't ask for my brother to be thrown in the cage and turned into what everyone thinks he is because of my father. But I got it anyway." She argues. 

"And what if we don't want your help?" I ask, crossing my arms. 

She frowns, "then I'll leave."

"Fine! You're not the same Jayde I grew up with anyway!" I yell, she had made up her mind, it's time I made up mine. 

"If that's what you want." Jayde looks at Dean obviously waiting for some kind of reaction. Dean never said anything though. 

Her expression saddens, "I get it." She snaps her fingers and her things vanish, and so does she, leaving behind the necklace that Dean had given her for Christmas. 

I look outside, she even took the car, fuck! Dean picks up the necklace and frowns, "I hope you know what you're doing." He slips the necklace into his coat pocket and leaves the room. 

I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or to scream. I had just told my best friend to get lost because she was acting different from what I'm used to. She was like a sister to meet for the past ten years or so. But now that she's full Archangel now, I feel like I don't know her at all. I just hope that she doesn't turn into Lucifer. 

I see Sam come in behind me, "did I miss something?"

I shake my head, "no it's fine." It wasn't fine. Not in the slightest. 

"Ashlyn something happened. Tell me." He says seriously. 

Tears fill my eyes, "I told Jayde to leave. She-she-" Words just didn't want to come out anymore, like my throat closed up. 

Sam got the message though as he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and sob uncontrollably into his chest. 

"It'll be ok. She'll be back. I promise." He says softly. 

God goes I hope he's right. 

𝕁𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕖 ℙ𝕆𝕍

They had no right to talk about Lucifer like that. They don't know him! And they obviously don't know me. I'm not even sure if I know myself anymore. All my memories had been locked away for so long. I just wish everyone would fucking get along. I don't want to have to pick sides! I hate it! 

"Jay, you ok?"

I jump and whip around, sending a punch to whoever was behind me. 

My punch is blocked and I see that it was Lucifer who had come up behind me. He releases my hand and it drops to my side. 

"You're stressed. What happened?" He asks. 

I grind my teeth, "Fucking Ashlyn told me to leave because I'm not who I used to be! Dean didn't even say anything but he probably agreed with her!"

He frowns, "so you left?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to stay around people who don't want me around." I sigh and look down, defeated, "what am I gonna do Luca?"

Lucifer pulls me into a hug, "make up for lost time?" He smooths my hair back and smiles softly. 

I look up at him, even though he was only a little bit taller than me, "as long as you keep your word and don't hurt them."

Lucifer holds his hands up, "promise. You have my word."

I sniffle as tears fill my eyes and hug him back, "thanks you Luce."

He rests his sheek on the top of my head, "anything for you little sis."


	23. Bonding

𝕁𝕒𝕪𝕕𝕖 ℙ𝕆𝕍

I had found a house for Lucifer and I to stay in for the time being. It was much better than living in my car or motel rooms all the time. He quickly learned that I enjoy sleeping, and if he woke me up early, he would regret it. Today was an exception. 

"Hey. Jay. Come on wake up in bored." The childish whine of my older brother woke me up. 

"What Luca?" I groan as I sit up. 

"Let's go do something. Go somewhere. I don't know." He says, dramatically sitting at the foot of my bed. 

I sigh, "there's a carnival in Dallas, Texas I guess we could check out."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "a what?"

My jaw drops, "you've never-? We're going. Let's go, get dressed." I get up and push him out of my room so he could get ready. 

I used my grace to change into something comfortable. Just a graphic tee, a red and black flannel and some ripped black jeans with my combat boots, oh, and the necklace Nkck gave me. 

I met Lucifer in the living room, he was wearing Nick's old clothes still, "you really need a new set of clothes Lulu."

He looks down at the clothes he was wearing, "what's wrong with these?" He asks. 

I roll my eyes playfully, "well for one, I'm sure Nick would appreciate need clothes and a shower, and two, you've been wearing those same clothes since you two, merged?"

Lucifer frowns, "I guess you have a point."

I smile, "I know."

Snapping his fingers, Lucifer changes into something similar to my outfit, a Nirvana shirt, a black and blue flannel, some blue jeans, and brown combat boots, "better?"

I grin, "much better." I can't explain how much I want to do his makeup, make him look punk. Maybe I'll guilt trip him into it one day. 

"Alright let's go!" He says impatiently. 

I chuckle and hold onto his arm, teleporting us to the Dallas fair.

Even though it was the middle of the day, it was still amazing to look at. I turn to Lucifer and I could've sworn I saw his eyes sparkling. And he supposedly hates Earth and humans. He just hasn't seen the good parts. 

"So, what first?" I ask. 

He turns to me, "anything, everything."

Chuckling softly, I bring my brother to the plethora of rides. I let him choose since he's so excited and this is the first human thing he seems to really like. 

\----

After we rode all of the rides, and I do mean all of them, it was getting dark out. I took Lucifer to a spot on the highest point in the fair. 

"What are we doing here?" He asks. 

I smile, "just stay here. I gotta go get something."

Lucifer crosses his arms, "fine. But it better be good."

"It will be." I make my way back down to the fairgrounds and over to the food trucks. I buy a funnel cake for both of us. They were $4 each, which is absolutely ridiculous. But whatever. I don't have to really worry about money. 

After getting the fried dough, I head back to Lucifer, who was staring up at the sky.

I gently nudge him with my foot, "hey. Try this." I hand him the plate with his funnel cake on it and take a seat next to him. 

Lucifer turns to me, "what is it?" He asks. 

I smile big, "just try it Lulu."

He tears off a small piece and shoves it in his mouth. His eyes widen as he chews. He then proceeds to eat more and I tear off a piece of mine, digging in as well. 

"It's called a funnel cake by the way." I say as a matter of factly. 

We sat there for a while until the fireworks show began. I laid my head on Lucifer's shoulder and sigh happily. It was really good to have my big brother back.


End file.
